


Did You Mean: Metal Daddy?

by casstayinmyass



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, No Country for Old Men (2007), Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, BAMF Wade Wilson, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Canon Compliant, Co-workers, Couch Sex, Crime Fighting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Headoverhiddles, Insecurity, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Military Kink, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Possessive Matt, Pregnancy, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Collection of Josh Brolin and his characters x readers from my tumblr. Mostly Cable.





	1. Sweet Sweet Love (Cable x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are already posted to my account, some are new!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a wedding held on the grounds of the X-Men mansion, Wade coerces you and Nathan into a dance. Things get steamy.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Ellen Phimister and Yukio Kutsuna.”

Wade leans over to you, dabbing at his eyes. “I think I’m gonna cry.” Beating him to the punch, Colossus blows his nose beside him, blaring like a foghorn. You were also incredibly happy– two of the most gifted mutants at the x-men mansion, Negasonic Warhead and Yukio were getting married, now that they had graduated from the school and were 22 years old.

“They are a little young, I must admit,” Colossus mentions, “But whenever they look at one another, their eyes fill with sunshine…” He sniffles, and you pass him another tissue as he sobs softly into it, “Their journey into love is only just beginning.” Wade pats his shoulder, and sighs.

“What a beautiful day for a wedding. Sun’s out, nobody I hate severely is here, there’s no shitty criminals to fucking obliterate, the local petting zoo just got a litter of baby alpacas so there’s that–”

“Hey! Asshole!” Neg shouts into the crowd, turning away from her soon to be wife, “Can you shut the fuck up for a second so I can get married?!”

Yukio giggles, and Wade waves. “I’m so proud of you sweetie!”

“As am I,” Colossus nods, and Neg just rolls her eyes, ignoring them. You’re half listening to Wade ranting about alpacas as your eyes drift a few rows up, to where Nathan’s sitting. Nathan Summers, or Cable, had moved into the mansion a few years ago after accompanying Wade and the group back after a mission. They had come back with a kid named Russell, who was now an enthusiastic student here at the mansion.

Nathan, while a significant number of years your superior, was in Wade’s inner circle, which is how you had come to get to know him. He was a gruff guy at first, but after a little time together, he had shown his vulnerabilities, his soft side, and best of all– his sense of humour, one that closely resembled Wade’s. Over the course of fighting on missions together, sharing close quarters on the way to them, chatting, living in the same mansion, you had come to appreciate not only his sensitivity, but his good looks.

If you were being honest with yourself, you would have fucked Cable years ago. His rippling muscles, strong jaw, sexy silver and black hair, all contributed to the many nights you had spent awake and horny. Wade had dropped in one night while you had been having a little “me” time, whispering Cable’s name. Wade was the least opportune person to have done that.

_“(y/n) I was going over your super suit, and I was thinking about the functionality. I came to the conclusion that it’s fucking usel– oh. Oh, I see. Masturbation night, is it?”_

_“Wade, get the fuck out.”_

_“Was that Cable’s name you were whispering just now?”_

_“No!”_

_“Well dick me down and call me Henry, you’re horny for Cable.”_

_“Wade, I swear to god–”_

_“His penis is half metal, you know!”_

_“Jesus C–”_

_“Actually that was a vicious lie, it’s 10 inches of solid man meat, (y/n), you’re gonna love it–”_

_“Wadegetoutofmyroomrightfuckingnowandletmefinish.”_

You and Wade went way back. Despite his annoying personality and testing mouth, you two used to be a close couple. When you had split, there had been no hard feelings between the two of you– Wade may be a lot of things, but you had to give credit where it’s due. He was incredibly respectful, never crossing any boundaries or throwing himself at your feet to take him back. You had remained great friends… and Wade had never forgotten your damn crush on Nathan Summers.

Suddenly, there’s an uproar of applause, and you come out of your dream state, clapping along. The two young women kiss at the front, and soon, the reception begins.

The newlyweds approach, and Wade waves. “Hi Yukio.”

“Hi Wade!”

You hug the two, and smile. “That was a beautiful service, guys. I’m so happy for you.” They smile in thanks, and Wade pinches Neg’s cheek. She begrudgingly allows it, just this once.

As Colossus talks to both of them about their plans for living arrangements, Wade turns to you, and catches your eye. He tilts his head, and you raise your eyebrows at him in question. He jerks his head to the right, where you follow his gaze over to Nathan, who’s slicking back his hair casually by the refreshments table. You look back to your ex, who’s delightedly fanning himself as if to express how fucking hot Nathan looks today. Like you needed him to tell you that.

The reception begins to really take off once the music starts. They hired a really good DJ, and everyone’s out and mingling under the tents set up on the green courtyards of the mansion. You stand by a table, taking in the scene.

“So. Some wedding, huh?” You look beside you, and see Nathan standing there. He hands you a drink, and you accept it with a lopsided smile.

“Oh yeah. They’re a cute couple.”

“Seriously, they are.” You chance a glance up at him, and bite your lip. He really does look good today, especially squinting from the sun. Nathan looks down at you, and smiles slightly. “You look really nice, (y/n).”

“I do?” you smirk, “Well that’s a confidence booster.”

“You always look good.” You take a sharp breath at this, and Nathan obviously realizes what he said, opening his mouth and stammering. “I, uh… sorry, that was–”

Saving him from a shy and awkward moment, the mic is commandeered at the front of the tent.

“Afternoon, everyone. I will be taking over as your DJ for the rest of this event– I ran the other guy through with the cake knife and dumped his stab-riddled body into the fountain!” Wade laughs loudly, and when no one joins in, he nods. “Okay. Tough crowd. I didn’t actually kill him, he’s just out cold. Very cold. I put him in the meat freezer, yeah.”

Nathan groans, and you chuckle into your fist.

“Anywho, I really just wanted an excuse to play this early 2000s hit that pre-teens used as their rebellious I’m Listening To A Song About Sex song, a song that is guaran-fucking-teed to bring together two people who should definitely use this opportunity to screw each other’s brains out– you know who you are– "Tonight I’m Fucking You” by Enrique Inglesias.“ As you debate whether or not he’s talking about you, Colossus walks over, whispering something in his ear. "Excuse me, I was just informed by my meddling– metal-ling, hah, puns– boyfriend that I really shouldn’t say fucking at a wedding, so this next song is called Tonight, I will be making Sweet, Sweet Love To You, which I think is beautiful.” Colossus gives a smile and a small nod of approval, and Wade starts the music.

You wait for a ‘god, I hate this song’ out of Nathan, but surprisingly, he stays silent. He even begins tapping his hand against his thigh, and smiles a little, unable to resist.

“Good song,” you comment.

“Yeah.” After a few bars of music, he turns. “What the hell. Care to dance?”

You’re surprised, but relieved. You had been debating asking him as well. He takes you out to the middle of the reception floor through the other couples, and Neg and Yukio watch you two start to dance together, giving you approving looks.

“It is getting hot and heavy on the dance floor folks, the pheromones are raging, you can SMELL the SEX!” Wade commentates, and you look over, making a slicing motion. He holds his hands up in assurance, and nods, placing the mic down.

“I didn’t know you could dance this well,” you smirk, dancing over close to Nathan.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“Oh yeah?” you tease, “Like what?”

“Like… I used to be a soldier in my time, my favourite colour is forest green, and my favourite movie is Crazy Stupid Love.”

“Three years I’ve been living with you, and I don’t even know your favourite movie?” you gasp, “Where have I been?”

“Where have you been?” he asks, playful smile on his lips as his eyes rake over your body, and your breath leaves your lungs.

_Here’s a situation, been through every nation, nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation, given my reputation, please excuse me I don’t mean to be rude_

_But tonight I’m fucking you_

Nathan takes your arms, and pulls you close to him, encouraging you to grind. You do, face inches apart, and he suddenly spins you so that he’s behind you. You can feel him against your ass, his hard on pressing into you. You grind down against it, and you hear him grunt softly.

You turn back around, looping his arms around your waist as you loop yours around his neck. He’s absolutely enthralled by your eyes, but as the next verse of the song starts, you dance away from him, swinging your hips. He blinks, biting his lips and undressing you with his eyes. Who knew a wedding reception could make two people so horny?

As the next chorus plays and the rap begins, things are getting fun. When Ludacris says, “ _You got that body that make me wanna get up on the floor just to see you dance_ ,” Nathan looks you up and down with a suggestive smirk. During the next line,   _'I love the way you shake that ass, turn around and lemme see them pants,’_  you point both fingers at Nathan, who turns around and shakes his ass for you. You both giggle, and as the last chorus plays, he picks you up, your legs hooking around his torso as he supports you. You look into his eyes and down at his lips, his hot breath on your face. You can still feel him, hard in his pants, and one hand on your back is reaching further and further down…

The song ends, leaving you two breathless and a little dazed at what just transpired. Finally, the culmination of three years of sexual tension, and all from a stupid old song. Wade comes back on the mic.

“Well! My, my, steamy. It  _is_  a wedding, so it’d be a bit of a disappointment if the married couple are the only ones that fuck tonight.” Colossus slams a hand into his forehead, and Wade gasps softly. “Oh, did I do it again? Baby, I’m sorry.” He turns back, and sees you two finally together, sighing happily. “Isn’t it funny that I’ve fucked both of you guys? You’re both bombshells in bed, sparks are gonna fly tonight.”

“I never fucked you,” Nathan frowns.

“Oh stoppit, you silver fox you.”

“I never want to fuck you either.”

“Look at my dirty, naughty little ex lover, so lovestruck with (y/n) that he doesn’t even know what he’s saying.”

Nathan gives Wade the middle finger and blows a kiss to him with it as he takes your hand, and Wade makes a show of catching it. Nathan then pulls you to the side, and catches his breath. “(y/n). All that…” You wait for him to disregard it all, and hold your breath. “…do you want that?”

You look up at him. “You mean… do I want you?”

You swear you see a blush on his face, and he nods slowly. “Because it’s fine if that was just for fun, I totally understand…”

“You think I’d lead you on like that?” You smirk, pulling his face down to your level. “Nathan, look at me.” He does, nervously. “I’ve wanted you since you stepped foot in the mansion all those years ago. Now fuck me like you mean it.” His eyes widen, and he takes you by the hand, leading you away from the tents.

“And away they go, it’s copulating time!” Wade grins, and Colossus finally takes the mic with a scowl, shooing him away and urging him to go wake up that poor DJ.

“Forgive my boyfriend, he has a little attitude.”

“That’s a big fucking attitude to you!” Wade calls.

“Now that that lovely song is finished, I will bring this back to what today is all about… the brides, Ellie and Yukio.” As Colossus gives a weepy speech about watching Neg grow from a plucky young warhead into a blossoming woman, you hurry inside the mansion with Nathan, who looks ready to rip your clothes off with his teeth.

You finally get to his room, and topple back onto his forest green bedsheets.

“All this time…” he breathes against your skin, “I could’ve been making you scream for me… and I didn’t even know you wanted me back.” You moan, toes curling as he pulls up your dress and massages your thighs open. “Did you think about this?” You nod feverishly as he continues. “Did you think about all the dirty shit I’d do to you once I found out how badly you wanted my cock?”

“Oh god,” you gasp, pussy already aching for him, “It’s all I thought of when I was around you. It was unbearable. You made me touch myself, dream about you…”

“Really,” he hums, deep voice sending chills through you. “Go ahead then, sweetheart. Touch yourself.” Your breath hitches, and you watch his gaze fall down to your panties, which are soaked through. He can tell, and he nods to them, so you slide them down, and dip a single finger in.

“Go ahead, be generous,” he muses, watching closely, “I know you want more. Go on.” A smile spreads as you add two more fingers, and begin to work them in and out, stretching and curving them inside of you as you imagine it’s Nathan’s cock. “Nice,” he comments, beginning to take off his pants, “So nice.”

You can’t help it. You take your hand out, and crawl over to him, finishing his zipper and pulling his pants down. You then take down his boxers, and stare hungrily down at his hard cock, which he’s since tucked up against his stomach. “You want it?” he asks, brushing some hair from your face. You nod, licking your lips. “It’s all yours.”

You breathe out shakily, and waste no time in ducking down, bringing your lips down over him and sucking. He groans, threading his rough fingers through your hair and softly stroking your scalp as you suck and lick the underside of his dick.

“That’s gorgeous, (y/n)… everything I fuckin dreamed you’d be…” He gets that little blush again after admitting he’d been dreaming about you, but you just smile and keep deep throating him, holding his hips. As you work him, he brings his hands down to your legs, and parts them, starting to rub your clit. You moan around him, and his breath increases.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, and you feel him insert two fingers into your cunt, pumping them in with purpose. He seems to know all the right spots– soon, you’re shaking and begging to come. He adds one more finger and sits you up a little more, sliding even deeper, and you suddenly come hard, moaning his name. He nudges you off his cock, and lays you down flat. He lifts your leg up to hook around him, and stares down at your naked, heaving body with an almost insecure gaze. “You’re sure?”

“Very,” you nod with an encouraging smile, and he smiles back, positioning himself and entering you. Your eyes roll back– he’s so big, Wade really didn’t lie about it (though how exactly did he… no, not even gonna wonder.) “God, Nate, fuck me…”

He begins to pound a little harder, his balls slapping your ass as your moans grow more needy and loud. He brings the hand that isn’t holding your leg up to your breast, and begins to roll it gently, taking his time to make you feel special. He kisses up your neck, across your collarbone, and finally his lips land on yours, gently kissing and pulling away, kissing and swiping his tongue across your bottom lip, repeating. His stubble scratches just right.

“Nathan, please… oh, daddy!”

Unphased by the name, he kisses you softly again. “I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he mumbles against your lips, his strong arms encapsulating you, “Never let you go.” You sigh, clutching onto his back and into his hair as you feel your second orgasm approach.

“I’m getting there,” you breathe, and he nods, picking up his pace as he knows he can now. He begins to fuck you like he really means it, hammering into you so hard the bed begins to creak and hit the wall. Both of you become louder, until he’s growling your name, eyes screwed shut and cock slamming you.

“O-open,” you say, tilting his chin, “Open your eyes…” He does, and the intensity of your gazes and years of pent up sexual frustration releases in a single moment as you both pant each other’s names and come. A few seconds go by, and he slumps on his forearms overtop of you, weight threatening to give out. He then rolls over, and you lay there too, both of you staring up at the ceiling.

“Do you want to–”

“Can I–?”

You both laugh, and just sort of fit yourselves together to snuggle, his arm wrapping around your body to keep you close.

“That was really fucking hot,” you breathe, “Whew.”

“It was,” Nathan agrees breathlessly, “Fuck, you’re sexy.”

You giggle into his chest. “Sexy enough for round two?”

“Hell yes.” He kisses you, feeling a hand up your ass, and pulls away when he sees your pensive expression. “What is it?”

You feign a sigh, and look toward the window, where the sun is setting on the perfect wedding day. “I’m just a little disappointed is all.”

“What?” he sits up a little, worriedly looking at you. “Was it something I did? We can work on getting it right, what’s–”

“No,” you interrupt, “No no, the sex was amazing, I just thought your dick was gonna be half metal. Would’ve been quite the sight.”

Nathan stares at you, and narrows his eyes with a menacing smile. “Wade told you that, didn’t he?”

“Oh yes he did.”

“That yappy fuck–” You roll over to straddle him, and cup his face as you kiss him into silence.

* * *

The next day, you two are walking around the mansion together. 

“So, did you two sugarbears fuck?” 

You both roll your eyes, and turn to see Wade sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend with his face buried in a newspaper.

“That is a very personal question,” Colossus whispers. 

“Hey Wade,” Nathan interrupts, and Wade looks up, expecting a “fuck you” or a glare, but Nathan just gives a gentle smile. “As a matter of fact, we did.” He winks at you, and you grin at Wade and fan yourself as Nate takes your hand in his. 


	2. Irresistible (Cable x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader and Cable can’t stand each other, one always gets annoyed when the other speaks and they’re both denying their feelings for one another, but one day she’s watching him workout, sweat gliding down his muscles and realizes how much she wants him? They start fighting about smth stupid and to shut her up, he kisses her and then they fuck right there?

**Name:**  Nathan Summers.  **Alias:**  Cable.  **Superpower:**  being the most annoying dickbag you’ve ever met.

 And that’s saying a lot. You’ve met Wade.

“Someone on your mind?” your friend says, and you frown at the merc as he sits down next to you.

“Don’t you mean something?”

“No, I mean someone,” Wade nods, and you groan.

“He’s just so  _fucking_  irritating.”

“He can’t help it, he was born that way.”

You huff, and lounge back. “Well, I wish he’d take his negativity and fuck off.”

“Harsh,” Wade says, “I don’t know, I don’t mind having a hot daddy like him around for eye candy.” You scowl.

“That’s literally the only reason you brought him back to live here, wasn’t it?”

“I may have had one or two wet dreams about him that convinced me to keep him, yes.”

You smirk. “You can have him. He’s an asshole, and I hope I never see his face again.”

“Doubtful, he’s coming this way.” Wade gets up. “Afternoon, handsome–”

“Shut it fuckface, I’m not in the mood,” Cable growls as he walks by, and Wade bites his lip.

“Oh yeah, talk dirty to me.” You watch Cable walk down the hall, and get up too.

“Hey, what’s your problem, Nathan?”

He turns, and glares at you. “What’s my problem?”

“Yeah!”

“My problem is you,” he shoots back.

“Just because I borrowed one of your guns and  _accidentally_  self-destructed it, that doesn’t warrant you being a complete fucking asshole to me!”

“No,” Wade lifts a finger, “that warrants  _Colossus_  being a complete fucking asshole to you, since you blew up his room. He’s very sad about it. I’m not, since he’s sleeping in mine now.”

Ignoring Wade, Nathan scowls at you. “Call me what you want, but you’re still a meddling little bitch that needs to keep her nose where it belongs.”

“Woah woah WOAH! Time out!” Wade calls, “Those are some strong motherfucking words!”

“Stop pretending you’re some innocent little angel,” Nathan gets very close to you, and you try to maintain your hard, defiant glare, “You’re just as dangerous as the rest of us.”

“Says the guy who tested the weapon I blew up on my favourite part of  the courtyard!”

“I’m sorry I destroyed your fucking rosebush, princess. Shoot me for it.”

“Maybe I will!”

You two spend a few seconds glowering at each other, inches apart, when Wade starts swiping a kitana between you two.

“What the hell are you doing?” Nathan asks.

“Cutting through the sexual tension!” Wade shouts, and Nathan rolls his eyes with a growl, walking away. “Okay. I’m just gonna say it,” Wade whispers to you, “That amount of loathing in his eyes means there’s something going on there that he doesn’t want to admit. I know, because I’ve seen it in many people’s eyes while they look at me.”

“I appreciate the therapy, Wade… but leave me alone,” you grumble, watching the older mutant go up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, everyone in the mansion had gathered for a monthly X-Men meeting. Deadpool had been affronted by the name, saying it excluded his team, comprised of you, him, Domino, and Cable. Colossus had reminded him that it was by the good graces of him, Professor X, and the X-Men that you guys even had a home there.  _Wade_  had reminded  _him_  that’s not how family worked. And that argument happened.

“Welcome everyone, to this month’s X meeting,” Colossus says, and Wade winked at him. “I will be running it today, as Professor Xavier is on leave. Are there any concerns anyone would like to bring up?”

“Yeah, I’ve got one,” Ellie raises her hand, which is intertwined with Yukio’s so by proxy Yukio raises hers too,  “Tell Wade to quit eating all the fucking taco fixings.”

Wade places a hand on his chest. “I have needs.”

“You ate sixty taco shells in three nights, dipshit.”

“So sue me Beiber, I like my tacos!”

“Perhaps you could eat ten tacos a night instead of twenty, Wade,” Colossus cuts in, and Wade sits back.

“You drive a hard bargain. Okay, doable.” Ellie rolls her eyes, and Quicksilver stands up.

“Uh yeah, I once walked in on Wade–”

“Are these all gonna be about me?!” Wade protests, “I mean I’m flattered, but  _guys_.”

“As a matter of curiosity… lower your hand if your complaint is regarding Wade,” Colossus says, and all but one lower theirs. “Mr. Summers. You have a different concern?”

Nathan begins to speak, and you immediately groan at the sound of his voice. It’s so low… and gravelly… and stupid. “Yeah I do,” he says, “I think there’s someone in this place that needs a real attitude check.”

“I said a concern not about Wade,” Colossus says.

“Not him,” Nathan replies.

“Oh, come out and say it then!” you get up, fists shaking.

“Alright, I will. You’re an obnoxious, selfish–”

“Stubborn, cold–” you cut in in retaliation.

“Stuck up, rude–”

“Grumpy, apathetic–!”

“Prissy little princess!” Nathan finishes.

“Stop calling me that,” you growl.

“I will when you stop calling me an asshole.”

Everyone around you two had fallen into an awkward silence. “Well,” Colossus cleared his throat, “Now that that is settled… raise your hands once more to complain about Wade.”

* * *

You head to the gym in the X-Mansion basement, clad in a pair of tight pink [shorts ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia.istockphoto.com%2Fphotos%2Ffemale-buttocks-wearing-booty-shorts-picture-id475586527%3Fk%3D6%26m%3D475586527%26s%3D612x612%26w%3D0%26h%3D8N8lD3ROpMHAchQc1xIdclLVNyzNpMaOARNnfEwzDxw%3D&t=ZDVkZWY2MmU5ZjcwNTY2ZDkwZGY1M2Y1OTMyYWM1Zjk5ODg4YjAzMSxROXlBUEpwMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARjEQbs4yaJlyb9AapoSzZw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fheadoverhiddles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174422926658%2Firresistible-cable-x-reader-smut&m=1)that ride up your ass. They were too small for you, but they were comfortable, so screw it. Nobody would be down here this time of day, anyway.

Nathan drops down for his two hundredth push up, exhaling through his nose. He always came down here when it was deserted to have some alone time– to think, and be in his own brain. Things were strange for him here in the past, and more than a little confusing. Not confusing because of outdated tech, or cues he wasn’t accustomed to. His feelings toward a member of his team were what confused him.

He tries not to picture your face as he drops down for another set of thirty.

You have a serious mouth on you, and you always make a point to piss him off in any way you could– he knew that. He did his best to retaliate, but at the end of the day, he couldn’t get you off his mind. How could someone be so infuriating, yet so fucking sexy?

You stretch your arm above your head as you enter the gym, heading for the treadmills. You have a lot of pent up energy from last night, after the meeting– Nathan had been on your mind, and though you ached for it, you refused to touch yourself while thinking of him. The bastard didn’t deserve it, even if he never found out.

“Shit.”

You stop dead as you hear the deep voice behind you. “No,” you breathe, and turn. “You are not in here too.”

“Well you don’t own the gym,” Nathan mutters. He’s just as irritated as you are.

“Neither do you,” you retort.

“Good. You head over to your side, I’ll stay on mine.”

“Finally, a good idea,” you huff, and set your water bottle down. Getting on the treadmill, you do a couple more stretches before you hit start.

_Don’t look at her, Summers. Don’t do it._

He glances over to you, and sees you bending over, stretching your legs in booty shorts far too tight. He can see the top of your thong poking out along your lower back, and he bites his lip, forcing himself to look away. Damn tease.

You roll your eyes as you hear him get up and start lifting weights. Fucking show off. Refusing to indulge his ego by peering over your shoulder, you start the treadmill, running at a jog as you put your earphones in and set your playlist to shuffle.

“Guys My Age” by Hey Violet comes on.

_Skip._

“Hate That I Love You” by Rihanna.

_SkipSkipSkip._

“Hot and Cold” by Katy Perry. 

_Skiiiip._

"Irresistible” by Fall Out Boy.

_One more, swear to god…_

“Fuck You Like An Animal” by Nine Inch Nails.

_FUCK OFF._

You take your earphones out with a frustrated growl, and do twenty minutes of a run. This only serves to have the opposite effect on you than you had hoped– where you wanted to burn some energy, you just riled yourself up even more.

Moving on to pilates, you start a set of sit ups, trying to ignore the fact that Nathan is still working with weightlifting on the other side of the gym. He’s moved up to 100 pound weights…

Starting some crunches, you feel the burn in your abs move down to your lower stomach, your pussy involuntarily clenching. The way his muscles are flexing every time he brings those up against his chest… your eyes slide down, and see the beginnings of an erection from the exercise. Fuck, and his metal arm is glinting, the same silver as his undercut. That thing must be so god damn strong. You start to imagine those metal fingers around your neck, tightening as he holds you against the wall–

“See something you like?” he asks gruffly.

“I-I wasn’t looking at you,” you quickly snap.

“No? Cause I was just watching you in the mirror, and it seemed to me like you were drooling as your legs fell right open for me.”

“Oh, so you were watching  _me_?!” you say, and Nathan suddenly gets all flushed.

“I…”

You jump to your feet, crossing your arms. Sweat is rolling down his back and biceps as he sets his weights down, and you clench your jaw. He’s so fucking ripped. He scowls, approaching you too. It seems that you two are at another impasse.

“So. It looks like we can’t even share a gym after all,” you growl. His breath is so close to you, you can feel it reach your neck.

“I was doing pretty well, before you started giving me fuck-me eyes.”

“I wasn’t even looking at you, you prick!”

“But you were looking at my body.” His eyes run down to your heaving chest, down your figure. “Fucking cock tease.”

“I was just working out, in comfortable clothing,” you say weakly.

“Fair. But you got me interested,” he murmurs, and you try to frown.

“You… you are  _such_  a jerk…”

“And you’re a mouthy little girl,” he takes a step closer angrily. You bite your lip, chewing hard. “You really need to learn some–”

You surge forward, and shut Nathan up with your lips. He’s surprised at first, but once you have your tongue in his mouth and loop your arms around his neck, he reciprocates with fervor.

“Fuck me harder than you’ve fucked anyone,” you whisper breathlessly, and his eyelids flutter.

“Jesus,” he moans softly, and just lets go. He picks you up so that your legs wrap around his back, resting just above his ass. He then sets you down against the mirrors, pressing your breasts against it with his hard chest at your back. “How bad do you want it?” he whispers, grabbing two handfuls of your ass and kneading it shamelessly.

“So fucking bad,” you moan, wiggling your ass back. Your pussy is clenching hard now, panties soaked through, and Nathan moves his human hand down between your legs, feeling your slick.

“You’re seriously wet getting touched by the asshole you’ve been mouthing off to all year?” he rasps.

“I only mouth off when I want someone,” you breathe.

His eyes flicker down to your lips. “Me too.” He then captures your lips, kissing you roughly, then flips you back around so the cold mirror perks your nipples. He grips your wrists together behind your back so your hands are useless, and pulls your shorts down along with the thong. “What a pretty little cunt.”

“Shut up, shut  _up_  and fuck me already!”

He parts your legs, rubbing up your inner thigh, then pulls down his sweatpants, cock already hard. Wasting no more time teasing, he bends you at a good angle, and slams himself in.

“Fuck, oh god–” you yelp.

“How does that feel, sweetheart?” he asks, pounding back in.

“So good!”

“I’ve wanted to do this for weeks…” he grits out, feeling up your ass some more as he fucks you from behind.

“Ugh, jesus, don’t stop…”

“Fuck, you’re so good,” he breathes, dizzying you with a deep, powerful thrust, and you struggle to touch yourself. His metal arm keeps you securely fastened against him, unable to touch– so he runs his fingers down, rubbing circles around your clit.

“Oh-god,” you gasp, pushing back against each thrust, “Nate, Nate–”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You’re so good, oh  _Nate_!”

He shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m the best fuck you’ll ever get– ah!”

He chuckles, and continues to thrust hard, shutting you up. Soon, he can feel you squeezing him, and knows your climax is coming.

“Come on,” he coaxes, the weight of his body pushing against yours sending you whimpering, “I know you need to come. Now drop that stupid act princess, and let me make you scream for me.”

You moan, and all at once, you come hard on his cock. Once you’re done, he turns you around again, staring deep into your eyes, and that’s what he needs to finally get there. Pulling out, he jerks himself a few times before come spurts out onto the mirror in thick ropes. You watch, transfixed, and then look back up at the older man.

“You fuck good.”

He regards your swollen lips, putting his thumb there and swiping across. “You taste good.”

You catch your breath, and nod. “Therefore… I think we can come to some kind of agreement.” He narrows his eyes.

“Wade’s never gonna shut up if he finds out.”

“Eh. He never shuts up anyway.” You begin to smirk. “It was so hard for me to hate you.”

“Yeah. Me too.” He strokes his human hand against your face, but you take his metal one, bringing it up to your cheek. Your suspicions are confirmed as he flinches a little and blushes, and you hold the hand there.

“Hey,” your expression softens, “I like you.  _All_  of you.”

“I’m more machine than man. I’ve only got part of me left,” he replies, looking down. You let his human hand fall down to rest on your hip, and snuggle into his metal one.

“That’s not true. Now drop the stupid act, princess,” you grin, slapping his ass, “You need a shower.”


	3. Training (Cable x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from anon: reader is new to the ‘x force’ team and Cable is teaching her how to fight and showing her how to use his futuristic gun and one day while she’s holding it, he’s standing behind her and can’t stand how good she smells and how her ass fit perfectly on his crotch and has to have her right there?

Since getting to the X- Mansion, you had many helpful things explained to you. Which doors lead to booby traps. Which toilets are faulty. That Tuesday was chimichanga night. Still, you had a lot to learn.

You were new to X-Force, Wade Wilson’s team that had moved into the mansion by Colossus’ suggestion. Wade had found you in the back alley behind the bar you worked at before, beating the crap out of some guy with what looked like energy surges. He had promptly decided you needed to be a part of his team, and even though you hadn’t known who the hell the strange, outspoken burn victim was, he had to be better than your day job.

Now, here you were at the mansion two months later. You got on really well with the rest of the team– Domino, and Wade too, despite his exhaustive mouth. You felt completely at ease around them, even going so far as to change in front of Wade during sparring practice (he knows not to touch). Domino frequently lends you her weapons for practice, claiming she can’t wait to see how badass you are on your first mission. There was one more member of the team, though.

Cable was the only one you were slightly nervous around still. Wade (and pretty much everyone else) assures you all the time that he’s soft at the core of all that tough exterior. From your experiences, he was gruff with you and not someone to be fucked with– you were good at handling people from your days as a bartender, but something about Cable just got you ridiculously flustered… and more than a little aroused.

“Hey (y/n),” Ellie– better known as Teenage Negasonic Warhead– says to you, coming around the corner, “Cable’s looking for you.”

Your heartbeat picks up. “Oh yeah? W-what for?”

Ellie looks up from her phone, smirking. “Training, duh. Why?”

You blush.  _Of course, why else would he be asking for you?_  “No, just… I’m just a little… tired, wasn’t thinking.”

“Right,” she keeps smirking.

“Hey, where’s Yukio?” you quickly change the subject.

“Painting Wade’s nails,” Ellie replies boredly, “I think they’re watching Pitch Perfect too, so I bailed.”

“Any chance you wanna help me out at training?” you giggle worriedly, then pull her close by the collar. “I don’t want to do this alone.” She pats you on the shoulder.

“(y/n), he’s as soft as that teddy bear he carries around, honestly. If you get on his good side, that is.”

You swallow, and quickly slip a hoodie on as you make your way up to Cable’s room.  _Just get on his good side, (y/n). Nothing to worry about._

You approach his room, and see him through the door organizing his weapons in a neat line on the desk. His whole room is tidy like this, in fact, with a lot of silver and black furniture. The window is open so that you can use it for target practice. You silently watch the muscles in his back move through the tight shirt he’s got on. You can see where the skin turns to metal, and your eyes run down over his biceps.

Fuck, that man is a snack. You bite your lip, hoping your voice and or body wouldn’t betray you, and knock twice.

“Hey,” you say, and he turns.

“(y/n). Come in.”

You take a deep breath, and he shuts the door.  _Was your heartbeat audible? Could he hear it???_

“You look nervous,” he states, and you blink, eyes wide.

“I’m not! Not at all!”

Instead of getting pissed off, he just chuckles.

“I know you’ve only been training for a couple months. Can be intimidating, for sure.”

You feel your heartbeat start to slow again as his relaxed mannerisms put you at ease.

“Yeah. I am a little new to everything, I guess.”

“Don’t you worry,” he says in that low, gruff voice of his, “I’ll teach you everything you need to know about firing one of these things– if you ever have the need to.”

You smile gratefully. “I really appreciate you taking this time for a trainee like me.”

He smirks a little, eyes running over you. “Well let’s just say, I see a lot of potential in you. You’re gonna be a great addition to the Force, kid.” Suddenly, he clears his throat, and his smile fades, as if he’s just told himself off. “Alright, get into position.”

You stand at the window like he’s standing, and hold your arms out. He gives you a gun.

“Hold it very carefully, the thing’s very temperamental. Make sure you’ve got it at the right setting–”

“10?” you ask, and he quickly moves over to you.

“No! Not 10, jesus, not yet.” He breathes out, and wraps his arms around you from the back. “Here, look… fingers here… good. As if you’re stroking the trigger, teasing it. That’s it, real gentle.”

Your pussy starts to throb. Does he really have to use those words?

“That’s it… tease the trigger now… and,” his arms have completely encircled you now, his breath hot on the back of your neck. You’re subconsciously leaning back into him, and his breath is quickening. “Release.”

You bite back a moan, and let the trigger go, watching as a huge pulse of energy shoots out. Cable hums down at you.

“Looks like you’re a natural.”

You watch as his hand comes around to adjust the energy knob again, and he turns it up a little higher. “Now. When dealing with the higher settings, you have to be careful of the shock. It may send you back a few feet. I’ll keep my arms here, just in case.”

You nod, and revel in his larger hand guiding yours.  _This wasn’t supposed to be so sensual! This was training!!_

“Yeah…” he whispers roughly in your ear, his voice like gravel, “That’s it… just like that. That’s perfect…” Your chest begins to heave, and as a natural reflex, you roll your ass back against his crotch, which is extremely close to you. His breath hitches, and he tries to pull away from you… he couldn’t take advantage of a trainee like this… but he finds himself unable to move.

“Right,” he continues softly, “Right there.” His brow furrows deeply as you roll back again, and he bares his teeth, sucking air in sharply. He’s getting hard against your ass, the way you’re rocking back into him. Damn, you smell good… he could get lost in the scent of your hair, so close to him. It was driving him wild.

“Am I doing it right?” you breathe, gaining more and confidence as you hear him grunt.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, lips so close to your neck.

“You want me to keep going?” you whisper, almost completely forgetting about the gun in your hands at this point. You can feel his large erection digging into the cleft of your ass, grinding ever so slightly there. Nathan’s biting his bottom lip hard, feeling his cock fill out against your warm ass. Fuck, he wants to grab it… feel it, smack it.

“Babe, you may be a trainee, but you sure know how to handle a gun,” he growls, and you smirk to yourself.  _Bingo_.

“Cable?”

“You can call me Nathan,” he rasps, mouth falling open as you blatantly rock back onto his hard cock.

“Nathan… are we gonna grind all day, or do you want to show me what you can do with this?” You rock back once more, and he grabs you by the back of the neck, catching you by surprise.

“You keep doing that, I’m gonna come,” he hisses, and grabs the gun from you, tossing it back on the table. With that, he flips you around and grabs your face, dragging you in for a sloppy, deep kiss as you both kick and feel your way to his bed.

“So was this… the plan?” you pant between kisses, “Training in your room, only a few feet away from your bed?”

“Never thought of that, honestly,” Nathan groans as you roll on top of him, “It was just convenient for me.”

“Real convenient,” you echo, smiling as you rock your hips down, “How long have you wanted this?”

“What, you?” he tries to scoff, “You’re just a kid.”

“I’m 25, I think I’m a big girl,” you retort, flipping your hair out of your eyes.

“Nah,” Cable growls, sitting you down firmly against his dick, “You’re my little girl, and I’m gonna fuck you rough.”

By now, all the nervous energy you came in here with has turned into desire, and as he pulls down your pants, his eyes train hard on the wet spot revealed by your panties.

“Look at that,” he muses, “My little slut got all wet from my arms around her, hm?”

You nod. “You were so close to me… just wanted you to grab me.” He reaches into his pants, and takes his cock out, jerking himself a few times.

“Fuck,” he mutters, “Look what you do to me…”

“I had no idea you–” you moan loudly as he begins to rub your clit, “Oh god, that you wanted me.”

“I tend to avoid people I like,” Nathan admits, “I’ve got a complex.”

“Everyone’s got insecurities. I came in here wanting to die cause I was scared to death of you. Now look at us.”

You lift up, Nathan’s hands squeezing your hips, and you tease your pussy around his tip, barely letting him in. “Fuck… you’re gonna kill me,” he groans, watching where you two barely met, and you grin.

“Not before you show me how to properly use that gun.” With that, you sink down and let him bury himself in you. He moans out your name, and you start to work yourself on his cock, riding him. One hand is feeling up his arm, the other is pressed flat against his muscular chest, every clench of his abs sending waves of heat through you. He pushes up from underneath, sweat gathering on his brow and along his chest. You lean down and kiss him again, and his strong hands move to your back, holding you close against him. The bed creaks as you two move together, working toward your climax, and he finally throws his head back.

“You close? Don’t know how much longer I can last while you’re doing…  _that_.”

“I’m almost there,” you breathe, “So close, daddy.”

His eyes fly open, and his jaw clenches. “Call me that again.”

“Daddy?” you ask timidly, watching the gaze in his eyes shift. He growls, and starts pumping his hips up even faster. You almost shout his name, bouncing on his dick as he finally glides against that perfect spot and sends you gasping and coming hard. You feel him pull out and come on your stomach seconds later. You look down, and grin, lowering your head and sliding your warm mouth over his still-throbbing member to clean him up. Once you’ve licked up all his cum, you come back up, and exhale. He admires you from below, smiling fondly.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he says out of the blue, and you blush.

“I– wow, thanks.”

“No, I really mean it,” he nods, sitting up on his forearms, “You’re really pretty. And young, and talented.” He shakes his head in bemusement. “Why would you want an old grump like me?”

“Maybe I like a guy who can teach me a few things,” you tease, getting up. “You really sell yourself short, you know. You’re nicer than I thought.” You pull your pants back up, and grab the gun, turning the dial. “Now are you gonna train the next best member or X-Force or what?”

He smirks, and joins you.


	4. That's A First (Cable x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Cable takes the reader’s virginity? All fluffy and stuff.

“You’re kidding me.”

“What?” you blush, pulling the wooly Deadpool blanket up over you. Wade had bought it for the X-Mansion when you all moved in, and Nathan hated it at first… before he realized how comfy it was.

Your chest is heaving, out of breath from making out with your boyfriend. You two had become a couple about three weeks ago, after months of dancing around each other at the mansion and on missions. One night, you two had both been sitting out in the courtyard, and had gotten to talking. The talking had lead to kissing, which had led to Nathan getting handsy. It didn’t go anywhere that night, and you hadn’t actually been honest with the older mutant as to why.

You’re still a virgin. You’ve been nervous about letting Nathan know, since he’s much older and far more experienced. You also worry to no end that he may not want the responsibility of being your first time. Maybe he already went through all that, and now he’s just looking for a bit of fun…

You bite your lip. You could be fun. You could pretend like you knew what to do. Rough, dirty sex sounded nice to you, especially on nights when you were alone with your vibrator, imagining Nathan’s gravelly voice whispering his intentions in your ear.

Deep down though, one fact kept itching at you: you did want your first time to be special.

The past few weeks had consisted of frustration, longing, and confusion. You wanted him so bad, whenever he got up close to you, buried his face in your hair and grabbed your ass. Just the smell of him around you made you want to jump him. Wade was the only other person who knew, and after he had figured it out, he had stopped making virgin jokes around you, instead talking about the joys of abstinence and self love. Every time, he gets the finger from you.

Nathan had sort of figured out your little proximity problem the other day.

“What’s got you so wired, huh?” he smirked, tucking a piece of hair behind your hair, “It’s like you can’t sit still around me.”

“I’m just feeling restless,”

“Yeah, I can see that,” he continues to smirk, eyes running down your body. “Try a run. They calm me down.”

_Fuck._

All this has led to you not being able to hold back any longer tonight.

About a half hour ago, you and Nathan had been watching Nightmare on Elm Street, until his hand slowly running up and down your rib cage under your shirt had become too much. Rolling over onto him, you had captured his lips, grinding down hard into his crotch until you were soaking. Nathan, surprised at your display of promiscuity, had happily indulged you, rolling you over under him on the couch and pulling your panties down. One finger deep inside of your throbbing pussy though, and you could tell your cover had been blown.

“You got something to tell me?” Nathan asks. He’s not mad, but his eyes are firm. He wants the truth out, now.

“I’m…” you whisper, thighs rubbing together, “Fuck, I’m a virgin.” You look away, and Nathan takes a deep breath.

“Right.”

Your eyes squeeze shut, and you groan. “Shit, I didn’t want you to know. I’m so sorry.” It all comes pouring out. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve never touched a man’s dick before, never made a guy come–”

“Hey, hey,” Nathan hushes you, sitting back on his heels. “Why the fuck are you embarrassed?”

You hesitate. “Well… I don’t know. I really wanted to be good for you.” His eyes twinkle a little (even his real eye).

“Just because you’ve never gotten fucked before doesn’t mean you won’t be good, hun. It just means I’ve gotta take my time with you. Show you how it feels with a man.”

You swallow, turned on beyond belief now.

“So you don’t… mind?” you murmur.

“Nah,” he waves it off, “Course not. I’m gonna take good care of you.” He glances up at you. “I have to ask. You sure you want your first time to be me?”

You breathe out, sitting forward a little.

“There’s no one I’d rather get fucked by,” you moan, and with that, he rips the blanket off you, and pushes his finger back in, gently working it in to open you up.

“That feel good?” he whispers. You nod, gasping a little. It didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would, as you had been using your own fingers for years, but then, you had no idea what to expect once he went all the way. You thought you would be nervous before it happened. Instead, you were thrilled.

“Tell me what works,” he muses, smoothing his hand up your stomach as he fingers you steadily, “What doesn’t… you control how fast we go.”

You nod again, and bite your lip. “You can go harder.”

His lips quirk up. “That’s daddy’s girl.”

You moan loudly at the name, relieved that he had had the same idea. You had been desperate to call the older man that ever since laying eyes on him.

He adds another finger, beginning to curve up and massaging that spot deep inside your pussy. After a moment, he slowly tries one more finger, three deep now, and starts to coax you open enough so he can fit.

“That hurt?” he asks softly, pressing a kiss to your lower stomach. You shudder, and shake your head.

“Not yet.”

“Don’t worry now,” he reminds, “We’ll go as slow as you need. No rush, baby girl.”

He then trails his lips up your inner thighs, sending little shivers through you, and suddenly, it’s as if you’ve died and gone to heaven.

“Fuck!”

“Mm, you’ve got a dirty mouth on you, kid,” he grins up, and goes back down on you, licking around your clit until you’re quivering. You never knew oral could feel that good. Nathan fingers you more as he licks you out noisily, making fully sure you were wet enough to take him, and encourages you to tug on his hair. Silver strands between your fingers, you begin to hear his grunts, and notice his urgency, how he’s rutting slightly against your knee.

“You can do it,” you moan, eyes half lidded in lust. He looks up at you, pupils dilated.

“You’re sure, now?”

“I’m so fuckin’ sure, oh god–” you gasp, pussy clenching around his fingers, and he nods, climbing up between your legs. His large body settles on top of you, keeping himself up on his forearms as you hook your heels over his back.

“Please,” you urge, and his eyebrows knit, a look of pure desire on his face as he kisses you with everything. While he’s kissing you, he undoes his pants, and strokes himself a few times. Reaching under the couch, he grabs a condom, and you blink hazily, looking down. “How…?”

“Wade keeps them all over the place,” was the only explanation, which you instantly accepted.

“This is going to hurt a bit,” Nathan says against your lips, “Just hold onto me, talk yourself through it if you need to.”

He slowly buries himself in you, inch by inch, and you whimper slightly at the stretch. Soon though, you’ve taken him in fully, and want more.

You nod fervently. “Please. Please more, yeah, that’s good, fuck me,” you breathe, and he smiles, burying his face in your soft neck as he begins to thrust with deep, careful movements. With every thrust, your breasts bounce between the two of you, and he pauses every now and then to lick and suckle your nipples. You dig your fingers into his back, clutching onto his metal arm for purchase as he grunts your name.

“That’s… that’s so good…” you moan, already feeling your orgasm approach.

“You close?”

“So close…”

He exhales, hair falling into his face. You lean up to kiss him again, and he obliges, kissing you over and over as he keeps thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, until–

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, Nathan!” you whine, and arch your back as he slams in and finishes with you.

“ _Mmmph_ ,” he groans as he comes in the condom, and your mouth stays open for a good thirty seconds, letting your orgasm pleasurably fade.

“That was unbelievable,” you say, and he sits up, pulling the condom off and throwing it on top of Wade’s face on the blanket. 

“How do you feel?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed. You smile, crawling over to lay down across his lap.

“Perfect,” you whisper, and wrap your arms around him as he drapes his bicep around you, holding you close to his chest. You feel yourself dozing, and he pulls you even closer, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“You felt amazing, (y/n).” His hand stalls. “I understand why you kept the secret, but something like that… I don’t want you to keep something like that from me. You got it?”

You nod. “Okay.”

He strokes your hair back, running his metal arm up your back soothingly. “I love you, hun.”

You gasp a little, and warmth spreads through you.  “…I love you too, Nate.”


	5. Hot Water (Cable x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined requests: Reader comes back from a mission he couldn’t go on, and she’s beaten up and bruised so he takes care of her, like helps her in the shower etc but their relationship isn’t yet established until some fluffy smut.  
> +  
> A cute/angsty/smutty piece where you get hurt for the first time on a mission and you’re really stressed lately and Cable can see that but when he confronts you about it, you get mad at him for no reason and slap him but later that night you go to his room to apologize because you felt really bad and when he’s comforting you, you kiss him and things get steamy from there?

You stumble through the doors of the X-Mansion, held up by Domino and Wade on their shoulders.

“What the hell happened to you?” Cable asks, barely looking up from a gun he’s polishing. You hold your arm, hiding your grimace.

“I’m fine, really. No need to get up on my account.”

He just grunts, picking up another one of his weapons.

You were not, in fact, fine. You had just come back from a mission with the team, where your arm had been slashed up with a butcher knife by some crafty lowlife. You couldn’t help but feel that it may have been a little easier on everyone if Cable had come and helped, but apparently he was busy here at home.

“She got splinched when she tried to apparate,” Wade explains, and Yukio pops up from the couch.

“I got that reference, Wade!”

“Yes you did, Yukio,” Wade smiles, blowing her a kiss and waving. You huff, and dab at the blood.

“Fuck. I’m drenched in my own blood, and it’s not even my time of month.”

“Fine.” Nathan sighs, standing. “Let me help, so you can quit bitching and moaning.”

“Like you care, Mr. I don’t have time for a mission cause I’m at home jerking off to my weapons collection,” you mutter, and Ellie snorts from the other room.

“Look kid,” Nathan all but growls, “I’ve got a lot of experience healing injuries like this. If you don’t want to lose the arm, we need to clean it first.”

“That an invitation to share the shower, Tin Man?” you ask your teammate playfully, and Nathan immediately stops in his tracks.

“Of course not. I was only–”

“Cause Colossus has posted a new set of shower rules in the common room, and saving hot water is number four.”

“Dumb rule by the way, we have amazing water pressure here,” Wade comments.

“I don’t want to fucking  _shower_  with you,” Nathan mutters to you.

“Jesus fucking CHRIST how much more obvious could you GET?!” Wade shouts, “Just have her pussy for dinner already!”

Nathan scowls at him, before looking to you. “Could we take this upstairs, away from him?”

You whistle a little as Wade cat calls, and Nathan makes a face. “That’s not what I meant.”

“No?” you continue to tease, but he just growls again, grabbing your good arm with his metal one and leading you upstairs. He waits until you’re both out of earshot to speak.

“You’ve been in a peachy mood these past few days.”

“What do you expect? I just got stabbed!”

“Before the mission. You’ve been on edge for a week. What’s wrong with you?”

“Hm. You’re right. I’ve actually been suffering from a little known affliction called none of your god damn business!”

“I’m the one who’s had to deal with your shitty attitude,” Nathan grumbles.

“No, Wade’s caught the brunt of it I think.”

Nathan stops you. “Okay, what the fuck is wrong?" 

_Oh, I don’t know. Sexual frustration? Physical trauma? The fact that the hottest man in this entire mansion won’t look at me long enough to add anything to my spank bank???_

"What’s it to you?” you snap, facing him, “You avoid me anyway, since when does it matter what kind of mood I’m in?!”

“You’re setting my teeth on edge,” he growls, “Strutting around here like a little tramp.” Your mouth hangs open a little, and he narrows his eyes. “Yeah, I know what you’re doing sweetheart, I see right through your bullsh–”

You cut him off with a slap to the face, and he’s a little taken aback for a second. Your hands immediately fly to your mouth, and you gasp.

“I’m…” He just turns, sniffing, and continues walking to the washroom. “Hey,” you say as you walk, “I don’t know why I did that. I really didn’t mean to hurt you… I mean, I doubt it hurt you, cause…” Your eyes flicker down his body, and you immediately wish they hadn’t. “Anyway, with the comments and everything too, sorry if I overstepped any… boundaries we might have–”

“It’s fine,” he replies gruffly, “I deserved it. The slap, I mean.”

You bite your lip. You still think you may have gone a little too far.

_Did he just think of your relationship as purely professional? Probably. He’s a very private, guy. Dammit, (y/n), you totally made things weird._

You keep your mouth shut as he leads you to the large washroom on the second floor. When you get there, he holds open the door for you, and lets it close.

“That arm looks terrible,” Nathan murmurs, taking you by the elbow gently.

“You sure know how to flatter a girl,” you retort, then you hold up your good hand, cursing your reflexive humour. “Sorry, sorry.” He huffs, hiding a small smile, and sits down.

“Here, let me take a closer look.” You watch him carefully assess the area, pressing on certain spots. “Does it hurt here?” he asks, and you shake your head. He presses up higher, then you cringe hard, nodding. “I thought so. The knife splintered the bone up there. You should be screaming in pain with something like this, but I’ve learned over the past couple weeks that you’re a trooper,” he smirks a little, and your breath hitches at the look he gives you. Maybe you were wrong about how he felt. Your faces aren’t very far apart, and you feel something in you pulling you toward him…

He quickly focuses back on the arm. “We have to get this cleaned out, or it won’t heal right.” He starts to run the shower a little. “Stick it under there.”

“And get my uniform wet?” you scoff, and unzip it to your hips with your one hand, exposing your bra. Nathan’s unable to take his eyes off of you, and a thrill runs through you, feeling his gaze heat up.

“See something you like?”

He just grunts, finally looking away. “Not interested.”

“Really,” you smile, “That’s good to hear.” He keeps watching as you proceed to strip completely down, so that you’re only in your bra and panties now, bending down to take your socks off. He gets a good view of your ass, then gets up and walks over to you, quirking a brow.

“You can tease me all you want, sweetie. All I care about is fixing that arm.”

You try to wipe the smile off your face, allowing him to hold the appendage again. “Ah! Shit! Motherfucker,” you mutter, as he pours some liquid over it.

“Oh yeah,” he says softly, smirking, “It’s gonna sting a little.”

“Thanks, you sadistic fuck,” you breathe, and he chuckles.

“Seriously though, you okay?” he asks after a minute, and you nod. The you start to shake your head, and cry into his shoulder. His gaze softens. “Aw, jesus, hun… hurts that much?” You nod, sniffling, and he sighs. “You’ve gotta stop that funny act of yours.” He gets a deep look in his eyes. “You remind me of someone… she always used to use humour when she was in pain.” He looks down, and clears his throat. “You are gonna have to clean that up sooner or later, you know.”

“It’s too sore,” you protest, wiping your eyes, “Please, I-I can’t.”

“Alright. Okay, here,” Nathan calms you down, getting up. “I’ll help you in.”

You nod, and shakily get up. His strong arms support you as you both step into the shower, him holding up his arm to protect your stab wounds from the spray. The metal in his arm makes you shiver with it pressed against your bare skin, and he notices. “Sorry,” he offers, and blows hot air onto his hand before resuming. You bury your face in his chest as he eases the water to start running down over your injury, and he holds you steady, talking you through it. “It’s okay. It’s alright. Gonna hurt a little bit, but it’ll be all better in no time… okay, that’s it… easy now, baby." 

"I…” you whisper, glad that water could mask any tears, “I didn’t know you could be so sweet.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he whispers back, and you both start to laugh. Soon, your faces are separated only by the stream of the running water between you. He’s looking at you with furrowed brows now, obviously conflicted about something. You feel your stomach begin to twist, the same feeling you always get when you’re around the older mutant– full on fucking prom butterflies.

“(y/n)…” he starts apprehensively.

Staring up at him, you loop your good arm around his neck and venture to close the distance between you. You take it as a good sign that he hasn’t ducked out of your space, so you kiss him softly. He inhales, and you wait for him to let you go and step back… instead, he stays, deepening the kiss. Your whole body warms as you realize he might just think of you that way too.

“How does it feel?” he mumbles against your lips, his deep voice humming against you.

“Hm?” you ask in a daze.

“Your arm.”

You look at it, the blood being washed away with the soothing water. The pain has faded to a dull throb now.

“It’s okay.”

“You sure?” he asks, and you nod.

“Can I kiss you again?” you murmur, and he nods, cupping your face. The kiss progresses to him lifting your leg up with his metal arm, encouraging you to hook it around his hip. He then picks you up, slides your drenched panties down, and holds you against the tile wall as gently as he can while water falls on you both.

“Yeah. Kiss me again, sweetheart,” he says, “Take it nice and slow now.” He encourages you with a thumb stroking the corner of your lips, and you do. After a second more of you teasing each other with kisses and hands ghosting over one a other, almost afraid to touch, the heat between you gets a little more urgent, and you reach to pull his pants down. He stops you with a firm hand.

“We should stop for now. I don’t wanna tire you out.”

His shorts are completely soaked through with water now, and you can see how painfully hard he is as you peel the shorts down his legs. You grind down against him, grinning as he whispers your name.

“No, please,” you say, head falling back, “Please fuck me?”

“(y/n), I don’t wanna hurt that arm,” he protests weakly, kissing up your neck.

“Let’s be honest…” you breathe, gasping as he sucks a hickie just above your collarbone, “Do either of us actually have the willpower to stop?”

He chuckles. “Good fuckin’ point.”

Finally he gives in, pushing into your wet heat slowly as your lips meet his again. The pace is torturous as his thick cock stretches your pussy, the burn intensifying the sensation of him entering you. You sigh, feeling the water run over your body against his. Pulling back, he starts to thrust slowly, deep inside of you, and as his pelvis touches yours, he finds that spot that makes your whole body shudder. You cry out, holding onto his back as he carefully pumps in and out, groaning.

“That feel good?” he asks, kissing your cheek gently. You bite your lip, nodding, and he pushes in again, increasing the pace just a little as he brings his hand down to rub your clit. The security of his strong arms holding you up, protecting your injury, keeping you close to him makes you even wetter.

“Fuck,” you groan, and he continues to rock his hips, hard chest massaging your breasts perfectly.

“You’re fucking perfect,” he whispers, “So, so good.”

“Oh yeah… is it good for you, daddy?” you ask, and he blinks at you, eyebrows lifting as he regards how debauched and sexy you look. Despite the obvious lust in his eyes, his hesitation unnerves you.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Did I–?”

“Nah. You’re making daddy feel amazing, sweetheart,” he growls in your ear, and gives two deep, hard thrusts. You moan loudly, and he holds you as he begins to lose a little of that initial control. “Is my little girl gonna come?” he breathes against your skin, lacing his metal fingers through your hair.

“Mhmm…”

“Come on. Come for me,” he encourages, tugging on your hair, “I know you need it, baby girl. Come all over daddy’s big cock.”

“Ahh, Nathan!” you cry, and arch your back, squeezing his dick as you come hard. He grunts, capturing your lips and coming inside of you as well. As you ride out your climax, his lips move down to pepper your neck again, whispering how good you are in your ear.

Once you both catch your breath, you stare at each other for a second, thinking about what just happened. Nathan’s stomach is filled with those prom butterflies as well, wondering if he just fucked everything up by indulging his attraction. At the sight of your lazy smile though, he relaxes. He sets you down gently, and runs a hand through his soaking silver undercut.

“I didn’t mean to…” he gestures to you, cringing, “Come inside. I was gonna pull out, but– I just sort of went.”

“I’m on the pill,” you reassure, and he looks utterly relieved. “Why?” you start to tease him again, “Don’t want any more ankle biters running around the mansion?”

“I’ve been through that before,” he says, but smirks, looking at your arm. “And if these ones were as danger prone as you, we wouldn’t have em for very long.”

You giggle, and kiss him once more.

Suddenly, you hear the Russian anthem being hummed by an approaching baritone, and three loud booms echo against the door.

“Who is using all the hot water? Wade, is that you again?”

It’s Colossus. Nathan holds up a finger, and makes his voice higher.

“Yes!”

You stifle a giggle in Nathan’s shoulder, as Colossus growls.

“I warned you, Wade. No longer will you use up all our resources! It is disrespectful, wasteful, irresponsible, and most importantly, number four amendment in the X-Men rule book–”

You and Nathan continue to share a secret laugh as the large metal man continues his lecture from the hallway, and eventually tune him out as you go right back to making out.


	6. Hey Baby (Cable x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: You and Nathan finally get some time alone after a long mission, as you struggle with a happy little secret. 
> 
> From two requests: Cable x reader where she gets pregnant and it’s fluffy but also like Cable freaking out etc + reader is actually Deadpool’s daughter and is practically the same as Wade, which makes Cable to try to ignore his feelings for her and forces himself into hating her, but genuinely cannot.

The minute you had gotten into his room, bags were dropped and clothes were off. You had jumped into your boyfriend’s arms, wrapping your legs around his back, as he slammed you into the wall to finally taste your lips. The mission seemed like it took an eternity, as there wasn’t one chance for you two to relieve any  _tension_  during it. Of course you only made it worse by mouthing off, as you do, and teasing Nathan to the point of him almost breaking and having you in front of all the others. Utimately, it was for the best he didn’t, as your father would have had heart failure.

Nathan kisses you, holding you against the wall. He’s got your bottom lip between his teeth, and he’s between your open legs, thrusting fast. Your head is back, enjoying the ride… you’ll wait until afterward to tell him the news. You’re three months pregnant, but you’ve kept it from him. You’re nervous about what his reaction may be, since he’s already been through it all before.

About a year ago, you had met the future father of your child in the X Mansion when your dad had invited you to come stay. You had only just discovered your powers recently, but when you had, Wade wanted to be there to watch over you– try to be the dad to you that he never got from his own father. Wade Wilson was your dad; not much older than you, as he had you when he was young. 

Nathan took a long time warming up to you for that. You were so much like your father, and frankly, it was fucking annoying. Eventually, he had realized he couldn’t force himself to hate someone he was so attracted to, and you had actually grown on him. After that, you had been inseparable.

Wade was cool with it. While he was extremely protective of you, he trusted Nathan with a lot, for some reason. Maybe it was the age thing. Maybe Wade just really liked Nathan.

Now, a year later, here you were in Nathan’s room, finally together after a mission that lasted a week.

“Fuck, wanted to do this for days,” Nathan groans into your hair. “Mm, feel so good…”

“You could have just fucked me on the mission,” you moan.

“Or not,” Nathan huffs, “Sounds like a great way to get a bullet up the ass.”

“Kinky,” you tease, and Nathan growls in your ear, pounding into you deep.

“Shhh.”

“Sorry. I don’t have an off button, babe,” you grin, nipping at his ear, and he smirks.

“Yeah. Figured that out when I met you.” You hold onto him as you both hit your climax.

“God damn,” he mutters, and grunts into your neck as you sigh. “Fuck, I love you.” You hop down, running a hand through his mussed up hair and taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

“Hey. I, uh, I have something to tell you,” you say, and Nathan comes over, kissing you on the cheek and sitting down beside you.

“Shoot, baby.”

“Eh… speaking of babies,” you blush, and Nathan looks up, eyeing you. He stares at you for a long time as your blush gets deeper and deeper, until you cringe. He finally speaks.

“You kidding?”

Your heartbeat increases, and your knees turn to jelly. You should’ve waited to tell him.  _Oh, til when, the baby was practically out? Hey Nate honey, my water just broke, did I mention I was pregnant and not just stuffing a pillow up my shirt for five months like I’ve been saying? Haha!_

You chew on your bottom lip, wishing you would have gone to your dad for advice first. He always pretended to know best, and that was exactly what you needed.

“Hey, hey, hey, why’re you freaking out, babygirl?” Nathan asks, breaking your line of thought.

“What?” you swallow.

“You’re freaking out. Here, c’mere, sit down.”

“But–”

“(y/n), sit down.” He looks at you sternly, and you do, falling into a position that just came naturally to you two at this point– your head resting on his shoulder as he strokes your face. “Hun, how long have you known?”

“Three months,” you murmur, looking down.

“Three months…” Nathan repeats, and you hold your breath. “Shit.”

“I’m sorry,” you get back up, “Look, you– you don’t have to say it’s yours, I know you’ve been through the whole shebang before, and I understand it must be too traumatic for you to look at another kid that’s yours, but there’s a billion ways I can do this on my–”

Nathan cuts you off with a kiss, and you let out a startled yelp against his mouth.

“Remember what I said about kissing to shut me up?” you muse against his lips, lost in his eyes.

“I know what you said,” he smiles, “But it wasn’t to shut you up this time. You just gave me the best news I could possibly hear, and I really needed to kiss you. Oh, and one more thing… you’ll never have to do anything ‘on your own’ again.”

You feel tears begin to prick your eyes, and you loop your arms around Nathan holding him tight. He hugs you back, breathing into your shoulder in a moment of shock. “Jesus. I’m gonna be a father again.” He laughs, half to himself, counting his blessings and spinning you around until you both fell back onto the bed. He hovers over you, his silver hair falling into his eyes. “I love you so fucking much, (y/n). You have no idea.”

You smile into his chest, reaching up to twirl a lock of his hair. “I think I have a bit of an idea.” He growls, and kisses your neck as you giggle and hold onto him.

Well, the next step should be fun– telling Wade he’s going to be a grandpa at 41. He'll probably be excited. 


	7. Shady Money (Llewellyn Moss x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during No Country For Old Men, right after Llewelyn finds the money. After a long day, he comes home to you, his wife, more than a little riled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough sex in this one, hair pulling (if you don’t have long hair, imagine he’s using your bra straps!) spanking, degradation. Soft aftercare though :3

It was a hot day in Texas, but you had been home all day. Your husband had been up at the crack of dawn, hunting no doubt, and while you hated the sport, it was what kept him busy nowadays.

You had married Llewelyn before Nam when you were both 18, and now even after you had reunited, you had stayed tight as ever. He had a sense of humour dry as the desert that you always threw back at him, and he loved you for it. He often called you his little darling, vowing to protect you with his dying breath. Life had been relatively uneventful after the war though, so you were sure it would never come to that.

The door clicks open, and you look over to see your husband. He’s got his plaid on with some old jeans, white hat a stark contrast to his dark locks and mustache.

“Hey,” he greets, and sets his bag down. You run over and jump in the larger man’s arms, kissing him and wrapping your legs around his back. He chuckles, deepening the kiss, then sets you down.

“Someone’s excited. What all’d you do today, baby?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” you grin. His lips linger over yours, but his eyes are downcast.

“Some things are best left unsaid.” He sits down, and you frown a little.

“What in the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“Keep runnin’ that mouth of yours, imma take you in the back and screw you.”

You look over to him, smirking. “Big talk.”

He shifts his eyes over to you. “You don’t think I will?”

“It’s been a month since you screwed me last,” you retort, “I’ve forgotten what you look like naked.”

“I haven’t forgot what you look like,” he muses, eyes running down over your body, “No, ma'am.” Your breath hitches. He’s giving you bedroom eyes, but you’re having fun making him work for it.

“I’m tired, baby.”

“So am I,” he mumbles, hand on your knee working its way up. He finally resigns himself to your imploring gaze. “Found some trucks out in the desert today.”

“What kinda trucks?”

He hesitates at this. “Bad kind. Shady money, and stuff.”

You know he’s not telling you everything, but you’re not in a position to care right now.

“C'mon, baby,” he groans, opening his legs a little, “You said it yourself, it’s been a month.”

“And who’s fault is that?” you huff playfully, “Whenever I’m in the mood and I roll over, you’re snoring louder than a train running off its tracks.”

He purses his lips. “Yeah. Guess you’re right. I could sure use a good fuck right now, though… man’s got needs, you know.” He sighs, and you recognize the signs of him guilting you with those coercive eyes.

You smirk. “You’re trouble, you know that?”

“Guess we’re perfect for each other then, aren’t we?” he retorts, and snuggle into him, rubbing down his arm. You can see the beginnings of an erection straining in his jeans, and he starts to breathe a little quicker when he notices you looking at it.

“What do you say we watch some TV?” you whisper, “Head to bed early?”

“Bed? Early?” Llewelyn asks in a daze, almost completely forgetting the day’s events at this point.

“Mmm…” you nod, stretching your arms above your head. Your shirt is unbuttoned at the top, and your husband can’t help himself any longer. Reaching over, he grabs you by the arm, and pulls you in for a kiss. You reciprocate gladly, looping your arms behind his neck and kissing him back just as urgently.

“Such a tease,” he groans in your ear, “Been wanting you all week.”

“Go ahead then. Take me,” you moan, and he pulls your legs on either side of him, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Almost instantly, the dynamics have shifted.

“Ride my thigh,” he tells you, popping the button on his pants. He isn’t wearing any underwear– just those ratty jeans.

You bite your lip, beginning to drag yourself against his muscular thigh, the denim providing the perfect friction against your silky panties.

“That’s it, baby,” he drawls, “Use my leg now.”

“Mmm,” you sigh, feeling his hand splay out across your back and hold you. He takes his cock out, and starts jerking himself off while he watches you fuck yourself against him. Grinding down hard, you breathe his name, already desperate to feel that inside you. He can’t bare to wait any longer, and nudges you off.

“Shoot me a safeword.”

You lick your lips. “Shady money.” He smirks at you.

“That’s two words.”

“Doesn’t matter… we won’t be using them,” you grin. His dick twitches, and he bends you over his knee, yanking your shorts and panties down.

“You just had to go and tease me, didn’t you?” he murmurs, raising his hand. You moan, arching your back so that your ass wiggles. He brings his hand down against it, and a sharp smack rings out. You squeal, and he brings his hand down again.

“Say thank you,” he whispers, tugging your hair.

“Thank you,” you whimper, and he spanks you once more.

“Say it again, I wanna hear just how grateful my little whore is.”

“Oh god–” your pussy aches with need for your husband, but you love the game he’s playing. “Please, please Llewelyn, give me another one!”

He groans, and spanks you twice more before getting up and urging you to bend over the side of the couch. You do, and he stands behind you, admiring you.

“So lovely,” he remarks, “Married an angel, I did.” He then takes you by the hair, yanking it back before thrusting into you raw, barely giving you time to adjust before slamming back in. It’s perfect– your body had been begging for this for days, but both of you had been busy. Llewelyn is using yours and his desperation to his advantage, tugging your hair back as he keeps pounding into you, hips rocking back and forth in rotation.

“Ride me, baby,” you groan, your clit dragging against the couch now, “Take me by the reigns and just ride me!”

“You’re so fuckin’ kinky,” he chuckles, “Love you so damn much.”

The tug of your hair sends pleasurable little shocks of pain through you, and you push back into every thrust your husband gives. Soon, you hear him start to grunt, and the couch starts to move inch by inch with every hard thrust, thumping into the wall. He tugs your head up to speak in your ear.

“I’m not gonna last… so god damn hard for you.”

“Make me come, Llewelyn, I’m almost there!”

“What do you want?” he encourages you, out of breath.

“I wanna come!”

“How bad do you need it, darlin’?”

“Fuck, I need it so fucking bad, oh, Lew, baby…”

“That’s it… take it… take it,” he breathes, tossing his head back, and suddenly, he pushes in deeper than ever, stretching you and making you come. You scream his name, and he pants yours as he stays inside of you, holding your ass tight. After a few seconds of heavy breathing and moaning, he lets your hair go, and slumps forward against your back. You reach back and slap him.

“Get off… my poor breasts are getting crushed under your gargantuan brick bag.” He pulls out with an amused smile, and walks over to his spot on the couch again, not bothering to tuck himself back up. He looks down, and gives a tip of a fake hat to your breasts.

“Pardon me, didn’t mean any trouble.” You shove him with a laugh, and he laughs too. “You alright, little darlin?” He strokes his thumb across your flushed face, soulful brown eyes worried as they always are.

“Never better,” you take his hand, and press a kiss to it.

“Well,” Llewelyn sighs, running his muscular forearm across his sweaty forehead, “I’d say we were successful.”

You give him a funny look. “In what?”

“Waking the neighbors,” he grins, pulling you close and kissing your temple. You close your eyes happily, revelling in the soft strength you find in his arms. Whenever he’s got those arms around you, you’re home.

“I want you to go spend some time with your mama.”

You look up at him in surprise. “What? Why?”

“She’s… a good ways out of town,” Llewelyn says, refusing to look you in the eye. You turn his chin to face you.

“Llewelyn Moss, you tell me right now where that money came from.”

He stares into your eyes. “You don’t have to know everything, (y/n).” He tries to say it firmly, but you can tell in his eyes that he’s pleading with you not to ask.

“Sure,” you murmur, “I trust you. Even if you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you fine,” he sighs, “I can’t have anything happen to you… don’t know what I’d do. I just don’t want you getting any big ideas about helpin’ me out if I tell you. And I know you will, you little pistol.”

You smile a little. “You’re probably right. You’d better not make me wait long, though. Mama’s a bore, and she doesn’t like you. She has it in her head a war veteran never really leaves the battlefield. She’ll talk my ear off about how I should’ve married the respectable town grocer.”

“Tell your mama the town grocer wouldn’t fuck you like I do,” Llewelyn grins, squeezing your ass, and you squeal.

“Good god. You absolutely pounded me tonight,” you pout, limping as you get up to grab a couple beers.

“Aw… does your little kitty hurt?” You nod petulantly, and Llewelyn beckons. “Come on back then, let me kiss it all better, baby.”

You swat at the air playfully. “Stoppit Llewelyn, I never get a moment’s peace. I’m not gonna get a wink of sleep tonight with you looking at me like that, saying things like that.”

“Now would that be such a bad thing?” he smiles as you approach again, and takes your zipper down again with his teeth. You laugh softly as he begins to pepper your thighs with kisses, hands snaking up to your hips.

“I guess not,” you grin, and tackle him to the couch in a fit of giggles. His mind drifts away from the money in the bedroom– you’re all his tonight.


	8. Business Hours (Matt Graver x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t stand your fellow team member. The feeling is not mutual.

Matt Graver.

Even thinking the name makes you want to punch something. Preferably the man himself, but the entitled asswad was nowhere near you right now; probably asleep, as you should be. You had been out drinking last night to forget the shit you saw crossing the border. You were somewhat used to it. Make no mistake, it was a good call to volunteer you instead of your sister, Kate– you’re ex military, turned DEA, and a little more used to blurring the code of conduct under heat than she is. This being said, it was a little tough to see dismembered bodies strung up from every bridge, when all you’re used to seeing is packs of cocaine. You think back to your preliminary debrief.

_“So. DEA, huh?” Matt nodded, tossing your file down. “DOD myself. We go together like that…” he links his two pinky fingers together, and flashes you a smile. You look away from him.“_

Hitting the button on the kettle, you hoist yourself up on the counter, rolling your neck.

After that exchange at the debriefing, he had found you again, donning a pair of slacks and some lovely green crocs.

” _Ready for some action tomorrow?“ he grinned, and you hesitated._

” _Tomorrow?“_

_"Oh, did no one tell you?” he asked boredly, popping in some gum, “We’re moving out tomorrow instead of next Tuesday, so pack your stuff.”_

_“Thanks,” you grit out, and he comes up to you, staring you straight in the eye. He’s only inches away at this point, and you clench your jaw. He just gives you that smug smile._

_“No problem.” He looks you up and down. “If you need a little help packing up, call me.”_

_“Like I’m going to let you go through my panty drawer, asshole,” you shoot back._

_“Man, you’re crushing my dreams here, (y/l/n)!”_

You were rarely ruffled, but his blatant disregard for convention disarmed you. Reminded you a little of… well, you. You swirl the tea bag around in your mug.

_“You married?”_

_You shake your head._ _“Never had the chance.”_

_“Well yeah, would’ve been surprised if you said yes. How old’re you, anyway?”_

_“27.”_

_He grins. “Yep. Young and sweet.”_

_You snort. “Everyone who’s called me innocent in the past has learned quickly.”_

_“I don’t doubt it,” he nods, “Chill out. I don’t intend to make that mistake.”_

A knock at your door wakes you from your thoughts. You walk over, and peer through the eyehole to see the man himself, Matt Graver, standing in your doorway with his usual button up, slacks, and flip flops.

“What?” you crack the door open in exasperation.

“Morning, sunshine,” he says, checking his 2AM watch time.

“Graver, I’m not in the mood, I’ve got the daddy of all fucking hangovers,” you mutter, and he hums, coming in and sitting down with that shit eating grin.

“Say that again.”

You frown, and lock the door. “What?”

“Daddy,” he smirks, and you flip him off, pouring some chamomile tea.

“Would you like some tea, Matt? Thanks, I’d love some, (y/n),” he feigns, raising his eyebrows at you, and you resist the smile twitching at your lips, turning away so he doesn’t get the satisfaction of seeing it.

“This is my last tea bag,” you grumble.

“All the better to share with the guest,” he says, and you sigh, pouring him a mug and setting it down in front of him with a punctuated thump. Joining him at the table, you shrug.

“So? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Matt leans back, and you try not to let yourself look down at the bulge he’s got in those cargo pants. The fucker probably goes commando, which was even worse with someone that… gifted. He tilts his head at your question. “Eh. Thought I’d drop by.”

“Uh huh?” you nod, “Business hours are tomorrow. Like I said, I’m not in the mood.”

“Okay, alright, shit,” he chuckles, “You take no prisoners. Here. Came to give you this.” He slides a manilla folder across the table, and you go to open it. He puts a hand over yours. “Wait until I’m gone to read it. Then I can deal with all your annoying questions tomorrow.”

“Annoying questions?” you repeat.

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t ask such annoying questions if you didn’t give me such an annoying answers,” you retort, and look down. His hand is still on top of yours. He notices that you’ve noticed, and slowly removes it, not without that smirk.

“What did you do before you became DEA?”

“I’ve always been DEA.”

“Nah, I think you’re just a private person. C'mon… I’m curious.”

You take a deep breath, and give up. “I served in the army.”

He sobers up. “Where?”

“Iraq. Like my sister’s partner.”

“I respect that. I respect you, contrary to what you probably believe.”

You scoff, taking a sip of your tea. “I believe you respect very few people, Mr. Graver.”

“Keen guess, and you’re one of ‘em.”

You look up at him over your cup, and can’t help but believe his honest eyes… and the way he’s looking at you–

God, the tension between you two has been killer since you met. It seemed as if even the others had begun to notice. It’s just his confidence, his carefree attitude, the ease with which he does his job. You wouldn’t call it graceful, but you would call it smart.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asks softly.

“You.”

He’s surprised at the straightforward answer. “Really?”

“I don’t know what to make of you. You’re a mystery to me, yet you’re the least mysterious person on this god damn team. I hate mysteries, Graver.”

“I don’t think you’ve seen many guys like me. That’s all,” he says, “Guys who nail the whole, maximum results, minimum effort deal.”

“But I can’t figure something out,” you mutter, pushing your cup away in frustration. Does he like you, or does he just like to play?

“You’re wondering if I was pulling all that flirty stuff outta my ass,” he nods, chuckling. You bite your lip at the deep sound, and rub a hand over your eyes. “Well… truth is, no. It wasn’t all bullshit.” He sits forward. “I think you’re a fuckin knock out, and I wanna have you on every surface of this room. There, boom. The truth is out.” He puts his hands behind his head. “Like I said. If you need help, I’m always here.”

You blink at him, then slide forward to press your lips to his. He warmly reciprocates, putting his large hand behind your head to keep you there, and using the other one to pull you into his lap. You moan into his mouth, and he bounces you, stealing your lips into his mouth with a grunt. You reach down feverishly to unbuckle his pants, and he helps you with yours as well. It’s as if both of you are racing the other to see who can get who undressed first, and he ultimately wins, yanking your pants down and off. You take off his shirt, running your hands up his heaving chest, and he does the same for you, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. You gaze down at him, your lips barely ghosting over one another’s.

“You’re the first guy who’s gotten it on the first try.”

“What can I say? I’ve cracked the code,” he smirks, and kisses you again, lifting you up so that your legs are wrapped around his middle. You continue to make out with him as he holds you against the wall, using one hand to drop his pants. You cluck your tongue as you look down at his cock, boxer-free.

“I was right.”

He gives you a funny look, before reaching down to grab a condom from his pocket. “Do me a favour, open this?” he asks, and holds it up for you to rip with your teeth. “Impressive.”

“Why the hell did you bring a condom?” you sigh, wondering why you’re even asking.

“I guess you could say my intentions were not pure,” he grins, and slides the protection on. You bite your lip, feeling yourself get even wetter at the prospect of taking that. You had only had a few skilled and endowed lovers in your lifetime, and you had a feeling that this was going to put all the others to shame.

“Ready?” he groans in your ear, pumping himself in his fist.

“Yeah,” you whisper, and he reaches down to dip two fingers into you, running them through your slick and then parting your folds. He moves his fingers up to your clit, and begins to rub as he finally pushes himself in.

“Ahg–” you fall forward into his chest, your arms looping around his neck tightly, “Ohgod– Matt…”

“Use your words, honey,” he coos gently, starting up a steady, rocking pace. His hips rotate as if he’s swinging them, each time thrusting deep inside you. After the sixth thrust, you feel him reach your g-spot, and you gasp.

“There! There, there… oh fuck, Matt, please…”

He gives a self-satisfied smirk. “Enjoying yourself, huh?”

“Fuck… you…” you growl, throwing back your head.

“You’re doing a sweet job of that, (y/n),” he laughs, and starts going harder, increasing his thrusting.

“Please… pl… pl… oh…” your clit throbs as he continues to stroke and rub and stimulate it, and while that hand does that and his hips hold you against the wall, he uses the other hand to wrap a hand around your left breast, squeezing and massaging until he moves onto the other one.

“Beautiful,” he muses, and you moan again as he continues to take you against the wall. After a moment, he bites his lip, and spins you both around, setting you on your back, on the table. The tea spills a little– neither of you care. He covers your body with his larger one, thrusting in perfectly, again and again until you feel your orgasm coming.

“Matt… Matt, oh!” You get lost in the headspace. “Fuck me, daddy!”

He groans, eyelids squeezing shut, and now he really starts to fuck you, so hard the table moves. “That’s it… what a good girl for daddy… daddy’s girl, hm? That’s amazing, sweetheart, let daddy fuck you just right…”

“Mmm,” you whine, grabbing onto his arms, and he connects your lips one last time as he tugs your hair back, exposing you neck for him to suck.

“Mine…” his voice vibrates through you as he marks you and repeats that against your skin.

“Please… Matt, daddy, daddy please let me…”

“Gotta tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he murmurs, switching his quick, rough thrusts to slow, deep pounds as he holds one palm flat on the tabletop. You just about sob at the feeling.

“Please, let me come!”

“Don’t let me hold you back,” he smirks, pressing a kiss to the corner of your open lips, and you climax hard, feeling your wetness coat him. He keeps fucking you through it, until he’s sure you’ve had your fill. Then, he pumps a few more times inside of you, shuddering and moaning your name. You hold onto him as he comes too, meeting his eyes. He looks debauched, and you’re sure you do too.

“Two surfaces,” he breathes, falling back into his chair.

“What?” you pant as well as he grabs his shirt and sits back down too.

“I only fucked you on two surfaces,” he begins to smile, “That’s a couple fewer than I promised.” He runs a hand through his hair, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

“You keeping score?” you smile a little.

“I am now,” he says, and shakes his head. “I thought you were gonna punch me when I confessed.”

“That was my first instinct,” you tell him.

“Well. Me and my penis are sure glad you went with your first.” You get up and shove him, and he sets off laughing. “Fuck,” he exhales, looking at the time, “I’ll see you tomorrow at base.”

“Uh huh,” you simply mutter back.

“And tomorrow night.”

“Debateable,” you huff.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow night,” he says, and takes one last sip of his drink, licking his lips. “Damn good tea. You gonna have some more of that? You know, tomorrow night? When I see you again?”

“Sleep tight Graver,” you roll your eyes, ushering him out the door. With a playful little wave, he’s gone, and you’re left to contemplate your job, your love life, your sex life, and whether or not you actually want to contemplate those things.

Fuck it. Matt’s sexy, in every sense of the word. You could die any day, any hour right now. This is definitely what you need– and he knows it.


	9. On The Run (Llewellyn Moss x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place near the end of No Country For Old Men, sort of a fill-in fic of what we don't see in the film. You’re relaxing by the motel pool, when you see a handsome guy walk by. He looks like a fun time.

You sit up on your deck chair by the motel pool, listening to the quiet ripple of the water. It would disturb every few minutes or so, because of all the planes going by overhead, but it was still relaxing to lay here and sunbathe.

As you tilt your face down from the sun, you look over your sunglasses at an approaching figure, a man with a rifle slung over his shoulder.  _Tall… rugged… handsome… sexy squint.._. hell, he was worth at least a conversation.

“Hey!” you call, watching him take notice of you, “Mr. sporting goods!”

He smirks a little, tipping his hat. “Hey yourself.”

You smile at his response. “You look like a good time.”

“So do you. I’m a little busy, though,” he nods, patting his baggage.

“Off to shoot somebody?” you bite your lip, sitting forward in your chair. His eyes fall to rest on your breasts, packed into the bikini you’ve got on that leaves nothing to the imagination. He raises his eyebrows, and you mimick pulling the trigger on a gun, making a small blast noise. He chuckles.

“You’re somethin’ else.”

“So are you,” you return, “Never have I laid eyes on a taller drink of water in Texas.”

“Hm. Well you’ve got all the water you need all around ya,” the man jokes, eyes crinkling in the sun as he gestures to the pool, “Good afternoon to you, ma'am.” You watch him walk away, checking out his ass in those jeans, and how broad his shoulders are in that tight plaid button up. You want to get your hands all over that, and you’re good at getting what you want.

“I’m not real interested in water.”

He pauses, and walks back to his viewpoint of the pool. “How’s that now?”

“I’d rather crack a few beers,” you suggest, winking, and he huffs.

“Like I said, I’m busy.”

“Stay busy. In my room, where the beer is.”

“I know what beer leads to.”

“Beer leads to more beer,” you tease, and he cracks that handsome smile again, warming your stomach.

“Shoot. Guess I could use a cold one,” he sighs, and you get up, letting him get an eyeful of your body in the bikini. He whistles low as you bend over to pick up your towel, and you strut over to the gate, shaking your room key.

“Follow me… what’s your name, sugar?”

“Llewelyn Moss,” he nods, “Pleased to meet you.”

“(y/n) (y/l/n),” you introduce, “Pleasure’s all mine.” He bites his lip as he takes up your rear, entering one of the motel rooms. You toss the keys on the table, and open the mini fridge, sitting on the edge of the bed. You open one bottle up, and toss him another, which he promptly opens too. He sits next to you on the bed, and clinks his bottleneck against yours with a smirk. You smirk back, drinking, and sigh. “You’re not a talker, are you Llewelyn Moss?”

He shakes his head. “No, ma'am. I say what I need to say. No use in jabbering.”

You smirk, deciding you like this man. “See if we can’t get a few words out. What’s got you so busy, Llewelyn?” you ask, and he hums.

“I reckon I shouldn’t tell you that.”

“And why not?” you ask. “I gave you a drink, least you can do is humor me.”

He considers this, taking a long swig of beer. “Kay. I’m on the run.”

“Outlaw?” you begin to smile, already getting excited.

“From one man.”

You frown. “Who?”

“Now that…” he takes one more sip, and turns to you, stroking the hair off your face, “Is somethin’ I really can’t tell you.” He begins to feel the beer running through him, loosening him up a bit– you do as well.

“If I’m gonna get fucked by a criminal, I wanna know,” you tease, inching closer to him on the bed. He sputters his drink a little, wiping his mouth with a small smile.

“Who says you’re getting fucked?”

“I do,” you grin, and lean in to kiss him. He inhales through his nose as your lips hit his, and his free hand immediately comes up to cup your face.

“I ain’t no criminal,” he murmurs against your lips, “Sorry to disappoint.”

You run a hand through his hair, and he lays you down on the bed, waiting over top.

“You willing?” you ask, and Llewelyn stares down at you.

“Any man in his right mind’d be willing with you.” He moves down, and presses a kiss to the juncture of your jaw, moving down to kiss your neck, collarbone, and just above your breasts.

“You’re a sight,” he murmurs, latching his lips onto your left breast. He suddenly pauses.

“You ain’t got no boyfriend, husband, or daddy s'gonna come after me if he finds this, do you?”

You giggle. “Only daddy I see around is you.”

He smirks, and sucks a hickey into the top of your breast, admiring his work. You moan softly, and tilt your head back. He grazes his teeth against the exposed skin, then you lazily roll your head up, taking another sip of beer. You smile.

“Get to the good part.”

“I’m a patient lover, I wanna make sure you enjoy it.”

“I’m not a patient woman, I want you to plow me so hard they kick me out, dammit.”

“Quit your hollering Miss (y/l/n), I’ve got you,” Llewelyn huffs a laugh, and presses a kiss to the corner of your mouth. He reaches down between you two, and unbuckles his belt, unzipping his denim. He’s half hard, you can feel it, and with a couple more strokes of his fist, his erection has swollen even more.

“You’re one pretty woman, (y/n),” he breathes, and you cup his face.

“You’re one pretty man.” You kiss him, his mustache tickling your upper lip, and groan into his mouth as he pulls aside your panties, inserting a couple of fingers. "Oh…“ you gasp, "Yes… just… just up like– oh god, like that, there, fuck me…”

“I intend to,” he mutters, kissing you again, and as he fingers you steadily with two curling fingers, he brings his thumb to your clit, rubbing slow circles around it.

“You sure know what you’re doing,” you say, and he grunts.

“Good to hear, darlin.”

Just as you start to shake and beg, he takes his fingers out, licking them off one by one. Your eyelids droop, cunt aching with need for the man in front of you. His cock is ready between his legs, thick and leaking precum. You spread your legs even wider, rocking forward, and he hooks your knees over his shoulders, lining himself up.

“Fuck, baby girl,” he growls, and pushes all the way in, “This pretty little cunt’s so tight.”

“Fuck me,” you moan, “Please… I want to feel you.”

“Gonna give it to you,” he nods, and picks up the pace a little, fucking you deep, slow, dirty. With every thrust, he rubs your clit with more intensity.

“Come on, sweet thing,” he encourages, voice vibrating in your ear, “Come on now. You like that? Make some noise… raise a little hell.”

Your moans get louder, and feel yourself begin to soak Llewelyn’s cock as the slaps get wetter.

“I need to fuckin come,” you moan, arching up into him, and he puts a hand on the breast without the hickey, squeezing gently. You shout his name, and he starts to really fuck you, bed creaking and hitting the headboard each time.

“Yes… yes… oh, Llewelyn, yeah! Baby, that’s perfect!”

“Gettin’ there myself…”

He tweaks your nipple, and covers your mouth in one more breathless kiss, causing you to squeal and come on the man’s cock. Llewelyn feels this, and pulls out, crawling down and replacing his cock with his mouth for a few seconds, licking and sucking until you’re sure your body can’t take anymore. Jerking himself a few times, he watches your mouth fall open in bliss, and comes hard, hitting your thighs and stomach. You stare at each other in lust.

After, Llewelyn brings over a wet towel from the bathroom, cleaning you off and him up before settling into the sheets with you. You hadn’t expected cuddling, but it was nice… Llewelyn wasn’t the worst of guys– the best in terms of bedroom work.

“That good for you?” he asks gently as you lie on his tan, muscular chest. You crumple your beer can, tossing it across the room.

“Better than good. Fucking unbelievable,” you reply, and he grins, ego sufficiently stroked.

“You weren’t too bad yourself. Glad you enjoyed yourself, baby… those beers sure did hit the spot.” He grins, kissing the top of your head.

A couple minutes of silence go by, his hand running idly up and down your arm from where he’s draped it behind your head.

“Who’s the man after you, Llewelyn?” you finally ask, eyeing the gun he’d dropped in the corner of the room. He looks down at you, opening his mouth… and a loud bang interrupts you both. You scream, slapping a hand over your mouth as you look at the piece of lock metal that had just narrowly missed your head. Llewelyn gazes at the door, eyes wide as you hide under the covers.

In the doorway stands the silhouette of a tall man with a shoulder length haircut holding a pump. He takes out a coin from his pocket, and flips it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess Anton doesn't ship it :/


	10. Mine (Matt Graver x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro gets a little too close to you for Matt’s liking.

“Is that how you say it?” you ask, “Beso?”

“Beso,” Alejandro corrects your accent, “Close to perfect.”

“Beso,” you smile, “That’s a nice word for kiss.”

“Nicer coming from your lips,” he muses, and you pass this off again as his naturally seductive personality, refusing to believe the older Spanish sicario is coming on to you.

Matt comes whistling down the hall.

“What’s kicking, you two?” he asks, eyes narrowing a little for a split second, a detail that only you could catch.

“Alejandro was teaching me the Spanish word for–”

“Grenade,” Alejandro interjects, and you hesitate. If he didn’t have some kind of motive, then why would he lie? Matt’s eyebrows raise.

“Wow, helpful. Enlighten me, (y/n). What is it?”

“Beso,” you blurt, and Alejandro leaves before he can start laughing. Matt eyes him as he walks, and turns to you.

“Are you…” he looks like he’s about to ask something else as he watches the Columbian’s back, but decides against it. “Are you cool with him?” He frowns, and you pat his shoulder.

“Shut up, he’s your friend, and we’ve been working together for three years. Of course I’m cool with him.”

He just nods, wrapping an arm around your torso as you two walk the opposite direction.

Matt and you had been dating now for three years, and were engaged with a wedding date set for about two months away. He had recently become extremely protective of you, as if he was convinced someone was going to snatch you up before he had a chance to nail you down. Your constant reassurance did little to put him at ease, but at least he wasn’t overbearing about it. You think of telling Matt about Alejandro’s odd behaviour around you… then decide it’s nothing to worry him about.

—

The next day, the team suits up for a raid downtown, and Matt stands up at the front.

“Alright, everyone got everything? Got your guns, your ammo, and all your uh…” he winks your way, “Besos?”

The Spanish speaking members of the team all look at one another in confusion, and Alejandro pinches the bridge of his nose. You just giggle at your fiancé, making a mental note to tell him one day, after the fun has worn out, what it actually means.

During the mission, you ride in a car with the “action men”, Alejandro, and two other guys in the back. As you drive, Alejandro looks out the window.

“You look tired.”

You shrug. “I don’t sleep much before missions.”

He spends a long time just staring out the window, one hand on his gun belt. “Neither do I.” You glance over curiously as he shifts in his seat, and then look back to the road.

After the mission, you all gather back at the base. Matt comes over to pick you up, spin you around, and give you a kiss. Over his shoulder, you see Alejandro look away.

“You were so good out there, babe,” Matt whispers in your ear, and you get shivers, grinning.

“So were you.”

“Yeah?”

“I do love a man in uniform,” you tease.

“I fuckin know you do,” he grins, running his hand down your back to your ass and squeezing.

“ _Matt_ ,” you admonish playfully, “Not in front of the others.”

He lets you down, giving you a playful slap on the ass, and blows you a kiss. You catch it, and saunter off to get out of your uniform. You can tell he’s horny– you can’t wait to climb him like a tree later.

A lot sure had changed since you had joined this undercover operative. Matt had become slightly less annoying, and so had your questions about everything you did, probably. You had learned to live with each other after countless nighttime visits, countless guilty pleasure quickies in countless broom closets, and countless vows that you were only friends with benefits. Barely even that. Just coworkers with benefits. But after about six months of that, you two began to really realize that having the other person in your life made you feel safer, happier, and filled some hole this job had created.

“Alejandro,” you say, running into him in the communal kitchen on base, “Hey, thanks for covering me back in the tunnel.” He turns from the fridge, and nods.

“(y/n). Just doing my job.” He looks behind you. “Where’s Matt?”

“Gone to get changed, probably,” you smile. “Why, you looking for him? I can go get–”

“No,” he cuts you off, “I wasn’t looking for him.” You blink, and he looks down, sighing quietly. “(y/n)… if I’m overstepping any boundaries here…” He comes up to you, placing his hand at the base of your neck. So your intuition had been right. You could tell what his next words were going to be, and he waited for your reaction.

Sure, your fellow team member was hot. He was more than hot. Maybe, if you two had been in the right place at the right time three years ago, something may have come of it. But you’re happy with Matt now, and you can’t do this.

“Al,” you murmur, placing your hand over his. His deep brown eyes are almost yearning for you, begging you to let him, but you push his hand down gently. “I can’t. Matt’s my fiancé. You’re invited to the wedding for God’s sake. I know you probably can’t come, because you’re basically a, a ghost that can’t be seen anywhere, but still!”

“Lo dices en serio?” he mumbles, biting his lip. You take in a deep breath as you recognize some of his words, resisting the pheromones.

“Yes,” you say gently, “I mean it.”

He pulls away, leaving you completely alone with a nod, but leans down to press a single parting kiss to your forehead. This is when Matt comes in.

“Hey. Wanna tell me just what the fuck you think you’re doing with my girl?”

Alejandro puts his hands up, calmly stepping back. “I had no intention of doing anything.”

“Bullshit, I knew you were sweet on her.”

“Matt, he’s telling the truth, we sorted it out,” you tell him, going over to your fiancé.

“Sorted what out? His fucking… cute little crush on you?” Alejandro sighs, and Matt nods. “Yknow, you don’t strike me as the blushy prom date type, you got something you wanna say to me?”

“She’s your girl,” Alejandro mumbles, and Matt clenches his jaw.

“Damn right she is. So– vete a la mierda (fuck off).” He smiles. “Yeah, I learned that one special for you, buddy.”

“Matt,” you discourage, “He’s your friend…” Matt takes you by the arm as he points at the sicario.

“Stay away from her.” Matt takes you down the hall, and brings you into the interrogation room. “How long has he been doing that?”

“I only just realized today,” you mutter, rubbing your temples.

“Fucker.”

“No, he was nice about it, he stopped–”

“Still, he’s gonna find out real soon who you belong to,” he strides toward you, and lifts you up on the table, parting your legs and tugging your hair back to expose your neck. Reaching into your pants, he starts to finger you rough, sucking a deep mark into your neck as you moan his name.

“Matt… Matt, not here…”

“Yeah, here,” he growls, “I want him to hear you scream my name.”

“Fuck…” you bite your lip, turned on by his possessiveness, “Fuck, deeper…”

“That’s right…” he coaxes, his voice a rough whisper, “You like that?”

“Matt, get in me, fuck…”

He reaches down, unzips himself, and gets his cock out, and you shimmy out of your pants before hopping back up around his waist. He pushes into you, groaning your name low, and starts to fuck you hard against the table, burying himself in you again and again. Your moans get progressively louder, and he grunts as you tug his hair.

“Matt,” you gasp, “Jesus, I love you– oh, Matt, Matt!”

“Say my name,” he growls, “Say it.”

“Matt!”

“You’re mine, babygirl…” his voice drawls, and you scratch your fingernails up his back, “Mine…”

“I’m yours,” you sob, and he rubs your clit, sucking another mark into your neck, then another down your collarbone.

“Matt, ah!” you scream as he pushes in once, twice more, and you come around his cock, making him groan and spill inside of you as well.

“Love you…” you breathe, breasts heaving, “Oh, I love you…”

He connects your forehead with his. “I love you more than the world. You’re my girl, and my girl alone, you hear me?”

You nod. “I know.” He kisses you one last time, and after you two get dressed, you both exit the room. Alejandro sees you two, and Matt raises his eyebrows.

“You stayed.” He then winks, and waves at the sicario, taking you by the waist and guiding you back to your room.


	11. When In Cancun (Cable x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a hot headcanon sent in to me💦: Sneaking off during a mission in the tropics to fuck Cable on the beach. He claims to hate the beach but LOVES the idea of fucking you there.

Wade is driving the red sports car that peels down the road by the ocean, going 200 in an 80 zone. None of you really cared about the speed– you were all crazy one way or another. It was pretty much a requirement for this team. Also, Domino would luckily escape any crash, you were sitting next to her, Wade of course couldn’t die, and Cable had a death wish since finding out this mission was in the tropics. 

“Tell me again why we’ve gotta do this at the fucking beach?” the older mutant asks Wade.

“Look around, grumpypants. We’re on an island.”

You snicker from where you’re resting against Nathan’s shoulder, but your boyfriend gives you a look. You shrug, and he glares out the window at all the sand.

“There’s so much sand.”

“There sure is, Anakin Skywalker! And you’re gonna love it.” Cable just grumbles in response, as Domino pops a bubble from the watermelon gum she’s chewing.

“I for one, am excited. I brought my bathing suit, my travel margarita shaker, some tequila, and a sign from my old dorm that says ‘don’t flirt with me, I’m napping.’”

“You don’t need the sign,” you mention to the lucky hero, “I can just glare at all the approaching men for you." 

"Or I could glare at them,” Wade says.

“Bold of you to assume you’re invited,” Domino says, and Wade suddenly swerves around a bend, inches away from driving into the sea.

“When did that turn get there?” he blurts, “God, where’s Dopinder when ya need him?”

“You drown us all in Mexico you dumb cunt, I’ll resurrect myself and choke you to death,” Cable growls.

“Sorry daddy, not this week. I was beheaded three days ago, a little tender.”

“Okay,” Cable smiles, “How do you feel about me ripping your dick off and shoving it down your throat? Kinky enough for you, handsome?”

“What a fun trip this is!” Wade grits out, “What a fun, happy trip!”

You eventually get to the scene where you’ve anticipated the drug lords to be. Wade parks the getaway car in the brush, so as not to be noticed– X-Force was denied any invisibility technology by the X-Men when Wade had tried to steal it.

“Look alive people,” the merc says, slipping on his red mask and taking his kitanas out of their scabbards, “We’re hunting a lady named Blitz. She’s got half the universe’s heroin in the palm of her hand, and while I sure have a soft spot for heroin, she’s been dabbling in child labour. Not fucking cool.”

You all nod, and split up. Wade climbs up to the extravagant mansion that overlooks the water, Domino circling the back and covering the balcony escape route. You and Cable cover the ground behind the mansion, which is just a few paces from a private beach.

“Aw, look!” you smile, “They have their own little beach! That’s so cute.”

“Mhmm,” Cable grunts, looking at the beach. You frown at how intensely he’s gazing at it.

“Do you really hate beaches that much?” you scoff, grinning, “I mean, they’re not that bad! I imagine the water might rust you a bit, Tin Man, but for the rest of us, it’s not too–”

“Shh,” he says, and grabs your arm. You stammer his name, but he just walks you with purpose away from the mansion, and down the pathway through some palm trees down to the beach.

“Why are we here?” you demand, “We have to watch their back.”

“They can watch each other’s backs, they’re fine.”

“But…” you protest still, “X-Force!” You make the X on your chest playfully, and Cable all but tackles you to the ground. You moan, sliding your legs up his back. “Why are you so fucking frisky, Nate?”

“I don’t know,” he murmurs into your neck, “You’re just lookin’ so damn good right now… I had to.”

“Mmm,” you bite your lip and laugh, “Maybe the tropics do agree with you.” Your smile is infectious, and he grins too, beginning to paw at your uniform. You oblige him by unzipping it. He uses his metal arm to keep your hands above your head, then when he’s sure they’ll stay there, moves it down to roll your breast in his hand. The cool metal makes you shiver despite the sun, and he hums low in his throat.

“You’re so sexy,” he whispers against your skin, and sucks the other breast into his mouth, running his tongue along the nipple. A chorus of machine guns riddle bullets off in the distance.

“Make it quick, so we actually have a team to get back to,” you look behind you, and Cable cups your face, pulling you back to look at him.

“Gotta see you, or I won’t come.”

You giggle. “You’re so romantic!”

Hooking your legs over his shoulders, Cable positions himself at your entrance, and begins to thrust into you, groaning your name. “(y/n)… fuck, I love you so much…”

“Love you too… mmm, oh god, that’s good…” You suddenly smirk up at him. “Wanna make this even more interesting?”

“More interesting than fucking on the beach?” he smirks back. “What’ve you got?”

You take his metal arm, and bring it to your neck, encouraging him to close his fingers around it. His eyes widen a little, but you give a little nod. Back before and around the time that you two had become a couple, Nathan was insecure about his metal attributes. He was convinced he was less than a man, and that on top of his age, was less reason for you to date him.

That went out the window when you expressed how much his metal body parts turned you on. Now, you both try to use it during sex as much as you can, and it really gets him (and you) off twice as hard.

He tightens his grip, and you moan loudly. He covers your mouth with his, but you just roll your eyes after the kiss.

“They can’t hear us over the sound of bullets and screaming,” you assure, and Nathan realizes you’re right as he hears Deadpool’s shout of  _“MOTHERFUCKER!! BOTH OF THEM?!”_  back around the mansion.

“Come on,” he whispers in your ear, pushing into you hard and fast, “I need you to come for me, sweetheart. That’s it… that’s daddy’s girl…”

You mewl at the name, digging your heels into his back. “Choke me harder, daddy,” you rasp out, and he licks his lips.

“Only a little, babygirl. Can’t have you passing out on me.”

You feel his hand tighten, and your orgasm approaches fast as you think of how big he is, how strong he is holding you here, on a beach in the middle of the tropics, fucking you.

“Yes… oh god, Nathan,  _daddy_ , right there!” you gasp, and he grunts, groaning your name as he comes deep inside of you. You come at the same time, as watching his face while he orgasms always tips you over. His nose always scrunches up as his mouth opens and his mechanical eye glows extra bright. 

 His silver hair hangs in his face as he places a kiss to each breast, and ties your uniform back up. You help him with his pants, and he stands you up. “Think we missed the action?” you ask him as you two stumble back to the drug lord’s mansion.

“I don’t hear anymore bullets… so yeah,” Nathan admits, somewhat guiltily.  _BAM_. One more bullet, and a henchman falls at your feet from a tree above as Domino jumps down.

“Oh hey, you two!” Wade says, smiling and walking over, “Guess what! There’s no FUCK in team!” He nods. “Yeah. Because Cable couldn’t keep it in his pants for fifteen fucking minutes, I got both my arms ripped off. Do you know how ridiculous my tan is going to look now?”

“I’ll help you tan that pizza body of yours,” Domino says.  

“What the ass are you going do, move the sun to my advantage with your good luck?” She shrugs, and you hop into Nathan’s arms, him supporting you with a smug smile on his face.

“We’ve gotta do that more often during missions, babe,” you tease, biting his earlobe playfully, “You were super charged.”

Once again, Wade interrupts your moment. “How did you even pull it off, without getting sand all over your balls and or vagina?”

“We managed,” Cable nods.

“God, I wish Vanessa was here,” Wade mutters dejectedly, “She’d totally be up for some kinky beach sex.” He follows at the back of everyone. “Someone else has to drive! I’m good with my feet, but that extends only to footjobs.”

Cable rolls his eyes, and kisses your cheek as he lets you down. “I’ll drive.”

“Nope,” Wade cuts in, “[last mission](http://headoverhiddles.tumblr.com/post/174597739169/california-highway-one-cable-x-reader-smut) you drove on the California Highway you got road head from (y/n) while we all pretended we were doing something else and not watching. Spoiler alert, I was watching.”

“I’ll drive,” Domino cuts in, and winks at you. “Feel free to take advantage of the backseat.”

You and Cable link arms, and Wade groans loudly.


	12. California Highway One (Cable x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nathan’s turn to drive the force to a mission in Santa Monica. You decide to spice up an already interesting trip with a little fun in the front seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to “When In Cancun” – this is the driving incident Wade referred to. Also, this one is a bit of a wild ride– suspend your disbelief guys hehe. Warning for descriptive fight violence + lotsa blood.

The road is smooth under the wheels of the X-Force convertible, gliding along the coast highway in California. It’s a red car with a big black X freehand spray painted on the hood, three pieces of unicorn patterned duct tape keeping the left tail light together– in short, a stylish piece of shit, which is conveniently how you like to think of the group. You and the rest of the team get suited up for the mission ahead as Nathan keeps a hand on the wheel. It was his turn to drive.

“Are we there yet?” Wade pipes up from the backseat.

“No,” Nathan grunts. You’re sitting next to your boyfriend, his hand rubbing comfortably against your knee.

“Can we at least play some music?” Wade speaks again.

“Please don’t, I’d bet my Associates Degree it’s just twenty straight minutes of Yentil,” Domino whispers, hands in silent prayer.

“Ignore the Streisand hater, can we?”

“No,” Nathan grunts.

“Are we there yet?”

“Ask me that again.”

“Are we there yet?”

“Jesus.”

“Hey,” you say, squeezing Nathan’s hand. He looks over to you, and Domino watches the wheel carefully, willing it not to move in the absence of the driver’s attention. “When we get there, will you take me for ice cream?”

“Of course, babygirl,” Nathan smiles, “Bubblegum, with the chunks just how you like it?”

“With a few licks of your rum raisin,” you grin.

“Is that what the kids are calling it?” Wade smirks.

“I’ll punch you in the rum raisin if you don’t quit yattering,” Nathan mutters. He hums as he keeps driving, rubbing up your knee. “Looking forward to the ice cream. Just no beaches.”

“No beaches,” you agree with a pout, and he chuckles.

“I’ll take you to the pier too.”

“Will you take me?” Wade asks.

“I’d rather slit my own throat than take you to a fucking amusement park, Wade.”

Domino snorts.

“I’ll go swimming with you, Wade,” you speak up.

“Great, time to take off my shirt and scare little children,” Wade nods, “Remember that little boy in New Orleans?”

“He thought you were Freddy Krueger.”

“I should have pretended I was.”

“Nah,” Nathan shakes his head, “That would not have been a good day if you did.”

Wade patters his fingers thoughtfully, then sighs dramatically. “Well. Since the driver is being a dick and won’t play my fucking mixtape, I’ll do the debrief.” He drapes his legs across Dom’s lap, and settles in. “We’re after a group of drag racers– and unfortunately not the RuPaul kind. They’ve got billions of dollars worth of stolen cars. Now, I don’t personally give a flying fuck about stolen cars, in fact we stole this one from the X Men, spray painted our name on it and fucked it up, but–they’re using these cars to transport women into slave labour.”

“Shit,” Domino mutters.

“Big shit. These fuckers have got a pad in Santa Monica. Let’s drop by and say hi.” You all nod and psych yourself up.

Ten minutes later, you feel Nathan start to get a little restless, and notice his hand getting a little higher on your leg. You turn to him to him in amusement.

“Really?” you giggle, “Now?”

“Unless you’re not in the mood,” he smirks.

“I’m always in the mood for you,” you reply, and move his hand up your thigh, dipping down to graze against your–

“Watch out for that bear,” Wade mentions, and Nathan jerks his head up, growling when he sees nothing. “I’m just kidding. They don’t have bears down here. NoCal does. SoCal, not so much. I guess I’m just reminiscent of home. Have you ever been to Vancouver?” he asks Domino.

“Can’t say I have.”

“Lots of bears. Yeah. A grizzly once tore my middle finger off. You can imagine my disappointment.”  

“Hey, can you reminisce quietly?” Nathan asks.

“I always liked to reminisce  _communally_ ,” Wade smiles, “Happy experiences are meant to be shared.” He sits forward between you two, then looks down at Nathan’s lap. “My my. Is that a machete in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” You roll your eyes, and Nathan gives Wade a patronizing smile.

“It’s not for you, dumb shit.”

“I know you’re confused, but everyone’s known to pop a stiffy or two in my presence,” Wade responds, laying back down. Nathan mutters something under his breath, and you smile, leaning into his ear.

“Since you’re getting a little hot under the collar… why don’t I make this drive a little more interesting?”

He takes another glance at your sexy uniform– “unzipped for air”– and nods. Feeling the excitement build inside of you, you climb over. Taking out a hair tie from Nathan’s stashed fanny pack, you tie up your hair, and get to unzipping his cargo pants.

“In the fucking car? With my sweet, innocent Domino watching?” Wade pretends to be offended, covering the lucky mutant’s eyes.

“Really?” she yanks his hand down, raising an eyebrow at Wade.

“Look away if you don’t like it,” Nathan tells Wade.

“You really expect me to do that?” the merc asks, and Nathan sighs in resignation.

“Nah.”

Domino turns Wade’s chin to quickly face away. You smirk as you take your boyfriend’s cock out of his pants, seeing how hard he is already. “You gonna take all of that?” Nathan murmurs to you quietly, “While I’m driving, sweetheart?” You nod, a teasing glint in your eye.

“You’re gonna get us all killed!” Wade calls.

“I’m a good driver, unlike you,” Nathan replies.

“Ouch. That was cold,” Wade says, and you both ignore the merc as you lower your warm mouth over the swollen tip, swirling your tongue around. Nathan groans, biting his lip as his hands tighten on the steering wheel, and you start to work up and down his shaft, hands keeping you steady as the car turns around a bend by the cliffs.

“Mmm… that’s it,” Nathan encourages.

“Motherfucker, you’re really going for it,” Wade comments, craning his neck to see. Suddenly, the sound of an engine roaring makes everyone take notice, and a shiny black Lamborghini peels around the bend behind you, hot on your tail. “Looks like we’ve got a couple of secret admirers,” Wade grins, and pulls his mask down, jumping out of his seat. “HIT IT!” he shouts, and kicks the car radio, starting the first song on his mixtape: [Highway to Hell](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmBjwMSIC7ik&t=MzE5NDE3MDk1MGRmZTRkMGJmNjcwZmViYjVmZTQzMjNkZDRkYzhhNCw3S2RHN3RLSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARjEQbs4yaJlyb9AapoSzZw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fheadoverhiddles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174597739169%2Fcalifornia-highway-one-cable-x-reader-smut&m=1) by ACDC.  

“Don’t stop,” Nathan growls, and you shrug. This should be fun.

The car swerves, knocking a couple of gang members off the side and down into the ocean. The car behind grazes the X convertible at the back. Above you, you can hear Wade having a great time, his kitanas slicing through flesh and bone. Nathan groans your name softly, keeping one hand in your hair as he pulls out his holstered gun in the other, using his mechanical eye to analyze the targets and shoot another guy off his side of the car right before he could punch Wade.

“They actually fucked us in the ass!” Wade shouts, plucking two pocketknives and a razor blade out of his shoulder, “There are only two people who can do that to me, one is at home pregnant with Todd and the other one’s busy writing up volume ten of the X-Men’s How To Be A Virgin book.”  

Domino jumps onto the car behind yours, and rips the guy from the passenger’s side out of his seat, punching him twice and tossing him beneath the wheel. Wade does a backflip over to the hood of the car, slicing one guy’s head off and letting it fall on his kitana like a spike. He shakes it, making him talk.

“Hey, (y/n). Looks like Cable’s really  _losing his head_  over you,” he makes the head mouth, “I guess (y/n) knows how to give great  _head_!” It bounces further down the sword, leaving a trail of guts up the blade, and Nathan grimaces at it.

“That’s not fucking right.”

In another spray of blood, Domino shoots the severed head from the kitana, and Wade gasps loudly. “You killed him!”

Domino shrugs apologetically, then shoots a woman with a pistol in the back of the head, sending her toppling into the rocks in another explosion of red. For a moment, you pull off, taking the 22 caliber from beneath the seat and firing it five times into a guy trying to hook your cars together. One more shot, and you’ve snapped the rope, sending them careening over the cliffs.

You want to turn and join the fight some more, but at Nathan’s heated encouragement, you continue the blow job, going back to licking and sucking and taking him all the way down to the back of your throat. The excitement buzzing around you arouses you beyond belief, as it does for Nathan as well. You moan around him, making his hips shift up, and he fires his gun again into a henchman’s skull. An arm lands at your feet on the passenger’s side, and you kick it out, knocking a guy climbing in into the rocks as well.

You pull off for just a second. “That arm wasn’t yours, was it?!” you call up to Wade.

“No no, you’re good!”

“Super,” you murmur, and go back down on Nathan, who’s smiling and enjoying the ride.

Another car pulls up at your tail, and Wade is waiting on the trunk with Domino beside him. He beckons, tilting his head. “Bring it on, Vin Diesel.”

The guys shout as they jump into the car, and more blood splatters over the seats. Nathan gets a bit on his cheek, which he promptly wipes off in irritation.

Meanwhile, your pussy is throbbing for him. Tasting his cock always gets you in the mood, but this is exhilarating, and you’re close to getting off just from rubbing against the gear handle. You feel someone tugging your leg, and pull a gun behind you, shooting three times and hitting the man in the balls, chest, and forehead.

“You having fun, sweetheart?” Nathan asks, stroking your head, “I sure am.” Two more gunshots, and you moan around him again, dragging yourself against the gear shift. You’re so close…

Wade stabs two guys through, and Domino jumps into the car behind again, breaking the driver’s neck and taking over.

“Got it?!” Wade shouts. She gives him the thumbs up, and jerks the wheel to the left. It flies off the cliff, and she jumps at the last minute. Knowing her luck will save her, she lets the fall take her, then she reaches out and catches a stone, pulling herself back up.

Nathan brings the car screeching back around, blocking off the coast highway as the ACDC blaring on the stereo comes to an end. Wade jumps down, polishing his kitanas on his suit, which is riddled with bullets and blood stains. You hollow your cheeks out and swallow.

“Yeah, (y/n)… babygirl, that’s wonderful,” Nathan’s head falls back, and you feel his balls tighten, dragging your lips along the thick vein. With a grunt, Nathan comes hard and gasps your name. You catch some on your tongue, letting a bit get on your face. Hearing him climax and feeling his cum spurt against your tongue and cheek, you feel your orgasm as well, grinding back against the gear shift as the pleasure overwhelms you. You finally pull your head up, and Nathan cleans your face and swollen lips with his thumb.

“You better return the favour later,” you wink, catching your breath and snuggling up to his arm.

“After that? You know I’m gonna eat that pussy until sun up,” he promises, and kisses you.

Wade starts clapping. “Good job, team. Good job. Wow. That was like– fuckin’, the porn version of Fast and the Furious, with you guys going at it the whole time.”

“They got 19 sequels in my time. I hate those movies,” Nate mutters.

“Yeah, well you hate everything, so your opinion is invalid, old man,” Wade shoots back. He checks the trunks. “No women here.”

“Lucky, since we just chucked one of these off the cliff,” Domino mentions, gazing back over into the ocean.    

“They’re probably still at the pad in Santa Monica,” you say, shaking your hair out and tucking the hair tie back in your boyfriend’s bag.

“We took out there leader,” Domino mentions, kneeling down at a decapitated body, “So that’ll give the kidnapped ladies a good…  _head_ start.”

“OH!” Wade laughs. “HA– OH, MAN– YOU SAW THE CHANCE, AND YOU TOOK IT! YOU FUCKING TOOK IT!”

“I did,” Domino cracks up, and Nathan chuckles with you.

Just then, a mini cooper comes puttering up the highway, slowing to a stop at the block. A short, middle-aged dad-looking guy got out of the driver’s side.

“Hello!” he says timidly, “Ahh, do you have any idea when the road’s gonna open back up? Just takin’ my daughter on a little trip, ex-wife’ll kill me if anything takes longer than it should on the itinerary.” Suddenly, his eyes widen. “Domino? M-Mr. Wilson?!”

Wade gasps, bringing his hands to his face. “PAUL?!”

“My name’s Peter–”

“Ohmygod, how I’ve missed you sugar bear!” He runs over, grabbing the man in a hug, and Nathan shakes his head.

“This is gonna be a while.”

“Since we have the time… you feel like returning the favour?” you smirk. He hums, licks his finger, and pulls it out of his mouth with a pop, parting your legs as you climb into his lap.

“It pays to be the driver.”


End file.
